Too Late To Apoligize
by seductionleadstodestruction
Summary: Demi.She's pretty,talented,and has a weird mouth;but everyone's got a downside. Me. I'm alright looking,I suppose I can sing, but my downside:Demi has my man. And I have no idea how to get him from her. R&R New Summary. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Here is the story that I gave you guys a preview of in my other three. Haha. Now, here's a note not regarding this story, but Blink 3 and Not Your Average FairyTale. If no one offers to finish them in a weeks time (that is Tuesday, January 8.) then they will be taken down. I hate to do that, but I can handle one story at a time, and I'm really into this one that has been previewed. Being an intro, this will be the only chapter with no dialogue. I'm sorry if this is boring, but I promise it gets better. At the end of each chapter I will preview my favorite line from the next chapter. I hope you guys like this. **

**Disclaimer:I will say this here and now, and not one other time. I don't own the Jonas Brothers, Miley Cyrus, Ashley Tisdale, Demi Lovato, or any celebrity for that matter. I don't own 'Apoligize' by One Republic, which is used for the title of this fic. I do however, own Hayley Slater, my own original character.**

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 1:Intro.**

If you had told Hayley Slater two years ago that she would be on the cover of every teen magazine, on a Disney commercial every ten seconds, in the biggest Disney movie since High School Musical, or have a platinum CD, she would've laughed in your face. Of course, that Hayley was the one who lived in a small town in Georgia with a twenty dollar acustic she bought at Toys 'R' Us. That Hayley was the one who had never worn make-up in her life, nor touched a hair straightener. Of course, like everyone, that Hayley changed.

Hayley always loved country music, and she wrote her own songs. She had gone to Nashville three times and tried to get signed, but no one wanted a fifteen year old plain jane.

Excpet of course, Madylin Hunchberger. Madylin, or Maddie, is who Hayley has to thank for everything in her life. Maddie is a talent agent, who specializes in modeling. At the time, two years ago that is; Maddie was looking for a teenage girl who looked simple. One that would go to your average high school, have your average friends and family, and one that wasn't stuck up or snobby. And as soon as Maddie saw Hayley in a grocery store in Georgia, she knew she had found what she was looking for.

Maddie approached Hayley and her mother and simply started a conversation about potato chips. Hayley's mom was having difficulty deciding on Barbecue or Sour Cream And Onion. Maddie told her that Sour Cream And Onion leaves stinky breath, and Hayley's mom agreed, resulting in the Barbeque Lays being tossed in the basket. That is when Maddie introduced herself, handing her card over to Mrs. Slater. She told her that her daughter would be absolutely perfect at a shoot they were doing in Los Angelas, and that the trip would be cost-free. She explained that is was a life changing experience and it was an offer that just couldn't be passed up. Hayley's mother instantly agreed, imagining her daughter's beautiful face on the cover of magazines and billboards. They left for California a week later, accompanying them was Kyle, Hayley's eighteen year old brother, and Hayley's father. The whole family was excited for Hayley. After all, this could be her big break.

Hayley and her family had not been informed what the shoot would be, and what she would do afterwards, but Hayley wasn't the kind of person to plan ahead, and that was genetic. When they arrived at their hotel in LA, they were immediately greeted by Maddie. They were going to be doing a one-day shoot for a band's CD prom theme, and she was to be a date. Maddie escorted Hayley out to a limo, and they rode for about ten minutes, before arriving at what looked like an abandoned building. Hayley was nervous about going in with Maddie at first, since she had only met her a week before, but took her chances, hoping that maybe once she started in Hollywood she could start a singing career.

When Maddie brought her to a small room where a middle aged woman stood with measuring tape and about seven dresses, Hayley instantly smiled brightly. Each dress was goregous, and she knew she would get to wear one. Hayley wondered when she would meet her 'date', but didn't say anything. She was quickly measured and then rushed to a room next to the one she was previously in. A man, who Hayley was sure was homosexual, started doing her hair. He straightened her long brown hair and hairsprayed it. Hayley was shocked to see her hair actually done, usually it was in a ponytail, all clipped back.

Next Maddie brought in a woman with a big briefcase type bag, filled with make-up. The woman quickly got to work on Hayley's face, from plucking her eyebrows to applying lip gloss. Finally, Hayley looked in the mirror and gasped. She looked so different. Maddie grabbed Hayley's hand and dragged her back to the room with the dresses, where the same lady was waiting. She put her in a hot pink dress and she told her it was to match her date's outfit. Hayley inwardly chuckled at the thought of a boy wearing pink. She slipped the dress on. The lady handed her heels and she put those on too. Finally everything was done, and Hayley went to view herself. She smiled brightly when she looked in the mirror.

She looked absolutely beautiful.

Maddie told her that, too, and then brought her to a large white room, with cameras and backdrops set up. There was about five different ones. One had a couch, one had a mirror and a telephone, one had a table in the middle of a dance floor with confetti everywhere, and one had an empty dance floor. Hayley saw two other girls, both as dressed up as she was, both just as beautiful. She nervously smiled at them, since they were looking at her. It was then that Maddie announced that the boys were here and were coming. She advised Hayley not to shriek or flip out, since these boys were everywhere. Hayley agreed, and nervously awaited this band.

Around the corner came the Jonas Brothers. Hayley knew who they were, but she wasn't a hardcore fan. They had alright music, and were always on her favorite TV station, Disney Channel.

Each boy introduced himself, as did the other models, Sarah and Kelly. A photographer grabbed Hayley's arm and took her to the dance floor set. Maddie wished her luck, and Hayley just smiled in thanks. Them photographer told the three models that they would be photographed on the dance floor set and no where else. He explained first to Sarah, that she was to get in dancing position with the youngest Jonas, Nicholas, and to hold. They would get her back. He then explained to Kelly that she would be with the oldest Jonas, Kevin, and that they would get a side shot, but her face would be hidden behind Kevin's shoulder. Then, he began explaining to Hayley. He said that she would be with middle Jonas, Joseph, and that they would be in dancing position, but pulled out, looking into each others eyes, side angle, and hold. Hayley immediately nodded, and she felt the nervous butterflies in her stomach.

First, they did Sarah and Nick, then Kelly and Kevin, and finally Hayley and Joe. Hayley nervously followed Joe to the middle of the small floor, and followed the photographers orders to put her arms around his neck, but to keep the straight. He was to do the same, but his arms went around her waist. He told them to look into each others eyes, so she did. Joe did the same, looking in Hayley's bright blue eyes, as she stared back into his amazing light brown ones. They were told to keep solemn facial expression, and a couple of clicks and Hayley was finished.

Maddie told her to keep the dress and she would meet her out in the limo. Hayley exited the building and was greeted by the driver, who let her in the black stretch limo. She sat down and sighed, smiling at the memories of the day. Her favorite, Joe Jonas' eyes.

Maddie soon joined her in the back of the limo and was all smiles. Hayley didn't ask why, she knew that she would soon find out. When they reached the hotel, Hayley's mom and dad asked how everything went, and Hayley told them how amazing it all was. Then, Maddie said that she needed to tell them some new information.

Basically, she informed them how much Hayley would be paid, that she could keep the dress and shoes, but there was no warranty on either. And the best part, she invited them to stay a week longer, free of charge, for another project for Hayley. This one involved acting on Hannah Montana. She would play the small role of Hannah's rival MiKayla, and she got to sing!

Hayley could barely sleep, she was so excited. When it was Monday, Maddie came bright and early to pick up Hayley and take her to the studio. She met the cast and bonded immediately with Miley. After rehearsals, Hayley had to record MiKayla's song. She sang it perfectly the first time, so it didn't take long.

Until Wednesday, Hayley basically did the same at the set, go over lines, talk with Miley, and do some schoolwork. She already liked homeschooling better than public. On Thursday, they began filming, but Hayley wasn't involved in those scenes. They wanted an audience reaction to Hayley, to see if she could really make it out there. Friday rolled along quite nicely, Hayley did everything wonderfully, only a few mistakes here and there. The crowd loved her voice, so Miley suggested she sing another song for them. Miley let Hayley borrow her guitar, and Hayley played a song she had written herself, called A Place In This World.

The entire audience was on their feet by the time the song ended. Hayley slept that night with a huge smile, one that got bigger when she awoke the next morning to the big news.

Hollywood Records wanted to sign her as a solo artist.

Hayley was overjoyed, and agreed. Her parents agreed too, but they were a little upset that they would have to move to Las Angelas.

Three months later, Hayley was beginning to record her album, which consisted of songs she wrote herself. It was a country pop, something Disney wasn't used to. Fortunately, they loved it, and Hayley.

About two months later, Hayley's album was completely finished, and she was extremely proud. She kept in touch with Miley, who she visited often, they were becoming like best friends. Hayley didn't have many friends back in Georgia, after her ex lied and said she had done things that she hadn't. But that was her past, and this, this was her future.

Hayley's family moved into a huge house, just on the money she was paid from the photoshoot. She had even more from Hannah and the CD. Hayley was really enjoying this life.

One of her biggest moments was when she walked into a Starbucks with her mom and a teenage girl recognized her, asking for an autograph. She was ecstatic, and ever since then she was stopped all the time.

If you ask Hayley now what her 'biggest' moment in that time period was, you would expect an answer like when her first single was on the Billboard 100. Or possibly when she got to be on TRL. Maybe even when she guest-starred on The Suite Life Of Zack And Cody.

But, none of those were Hayley's answers.

Hayley's answer was when she found out who her neighbors were.

The Jonas Brothers.

**

* * *

**

I hope you guys liked it, please review. I'm almost done with chapter 2, but I want a couple reviews before I post it. Oh, and even though you've probably seen this, here is my favorite line from chapter two:::

_"Basically the only thing I got from that horrendous pep talk was that she's going to be Vanessa. Banging the hot lead before we even start filming."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Miley's Party**

**One Year Later**

**Hayley POV**

"Miley!" I waved at my best friend, running through the many people to get to her.

"Hayley! How have you been, it's been like, a week! Sorry I haven't been able to talk in a while, planning a birthday party is slightly hectic." Miley laughed, as a lady congratulated her.

"It's cool. But I don't get why people say 'congratulations' on your birthday. I mean, dude. It's a birthday not a graduation." I rolled my eyes as another person congratulated Miley. She laughed again.

"Hayley. I gotta go, but I'll see you later alright." She started walking away, but then turned and yelled out, "Oh, and about the congrats thing, you're just jealous!"

I shook my head and walked away, towards Ashley Tisdale.

"Sup Hay. How's life treating you?" Ashley asked, giving me a hug.

"Alright. I haven't seen Joe in like, two weeks so I'm a lot better." I replied, and then Ashley's eyes got wide.

"Oh! I forgot about...that. Yeah, I heard he's going to be here...Alright, I see that he's here tonight." I sighed, and turned around.

There was Joe Jonas in all his glory, with his two brothers and...my costar?

"What the hell is Demi doing with them?" I asked Ashley, who didn't seem surprised to see the four of them stroll in like they owned the place.

"Hayley, he's Shane."

And right then, my world came tumbling down like an avalanche.

"You've got to be shitting me." I cursed out loud, not caring what reporter could be around to ruin my Disney career.

I thought about the next few months of my life. With Alyson, close friend, and Demi, newcomer. I thought this 'Camp Rock' movie would be good, and the secret lead male was cool too. Well, no more secret, Demi, a girl I thought I could be friends with, is now going to be kissing the guy I'm practically in love with.

Alright, scratch that. I'm not in love with him, but I like him, unfortunately, he knows, unfortunately, and he uses it against me, unfortunately.

"Cheer up girl," Ashley started, when she saw the upset look on my face. Yeah, did I mention all of America knows I like Joe? "Look, you're going to be me. Think 'High School Musical' Hun. Vanessa, does anybody like her? No. First off, she's kind of a slut, and second, she kissed America's heartthrob; and she's dating him. That's not good, it loses fans and earns haters. Think me. Does anybody like me? Well, for starters, you're talking to me so that answers the question. I'm friends with Zac and dating a nobody back-up dancer. No reason to hate me, because I'm the costar. Just like you. While the world hates on Demi, they will love you for being just friends with Joseph. Catch my drift?"

"Basically the only thing I got from that horrendous pep talk was that she's going to be Vanessa. Banging the hot lead before we even start filming." And with that, I left a confused Ashley and a happy reporter.

I started walking aimlessly through the sea of people, before some fat old guy shoved me out of the way. I bumped into someone so I quickly turned to apoligize, but immediately stopped.

There were those eyes again. The eyes that got me every freaking time. I swear they've got me under a spell. It's got to be the only reason I like that boy, because his attitude is horrible.

"Hayley! I haven't seen you in a while. Have you finally decided to stop stalking me yet?" Joe Jonas smirked at me, just like he did after every single one of his retarded put downs.

"Joe, I never stalked you. Besides, that shit is in the past. Oh, Demi!" I smiled, acting like I just noticed she was there.

"Hi, Hayley. I would lie and say that it's great to see you again, but why waste my breath?" She giggled, grabbing onto Joe's hand, and he immediately laced their fingers. I felt extremely jealous at that point, but I couldn't let them know that.

"Demi, aren't you a charmer? Well, I guess I'll see you guys around, on the set and everything. Alyson and J Man are psyched about this movie, but I don't think they'll be too excited when they find out about the two leads." I faked sadness.

"What about us?" Joe asked me.

"The fact that you," I pointed to Joe, "are an ass." I pointed to Demi next, "And you, are a skanky-slut-whore-hoe-tramp who has a horrible mouth. I mean it's bigger than my head. Gross, you were probably perfect for those Honeycomb commercials huh? Well, I'll talk to you guys later." I said in a sickingly sweet voice.

I learned from Miley. To make it in Hollywood, you've got to kill them with kindness. Of course, I was never good at that, so I just tell them off.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to Kyle, my older brother who was now twenty and played the guitar for me, shaking me and yelling my name.

"Gah, Kyle. Leave." I mumbled, still completely asleep. Six AM is too early.

"Hayley, some reporter followed you all night and put that you said some shit about that Jon-ass and your co-star." I shot out of bed and looked at Kyle. "It's on the news and online. I'll show you, come downstairs."

I followed Kyle downstairs to the family computer where E! News was open. I read through the article. I groaned at the lies they put.

"Ugh! They started it! How retarded!"

"Mind telling me what the hell really went down so we can get out that you didn't say this?" Kyle looked at me, and I began explaining. I told him about my conversation with Ashley, down to the small talk between me, Joe, and Demi.

"Hayles, you've got to pay attention to what you say! Disney is going to end up firing you. I don't get why you're the target of bad press lately." Kyle said, mostly to himself.

"Because they know I'm not afraid to tell them what's going on. You know, one time you give someone a complete true Hollywood story and they think you're open bait." I sighed, and began going back to my room.

I needed more sleep.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, my cell phone rang. I groaned, and flipped it open before checking caller ID.

"Who are you and why are you calling at such an ungodly hour?" I asked, my face buried in my comfortable pink pillow.

"That's no way to talk to someone you're in love with now is it?"

"Joe, I don't know why you feel the need to be such a jerk about everything, but if you haven't noticed, I've moved on. I don't like you anymore alright? If I didn't know any better I'd say with the constant tormenting you want me to like you."

"Um, no thank you. Anyways, I saw the news, how dare you say such horrible things about Joe Jonas and his hot lady friend?" He asked me.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because those horrible things are completely true. And, hot? Gross dude, I don't think so. More like, deformed face." I replied.

"You want to talk deformed faces now?"

"Yeah. Let's talk about yours. Now look, I'm going to go to sleep now, don't call back here anymore." I told him, getting ready to hang up.

"You work on that beauty sleep. Although, doesn't matter how long you sleep you're still not going to match up to Demi."

I hit the red end button and threw my phone across the room.

"Homo." I said to myself, right before falling asleep.

**A/N:Alright, chapter 2. after one review. i'm a little disappointed, but i want to thank that amazing reviewer! yay you! haha. now, here's my favorite part from chapter 3, posted after three reviews on chapter 2.:**

**_"When the whole freaking world found out I liked him, he did too. Of course, any nice guy would have nicely said he didn't like me back and it'd be over. But no, I got all sorts of rude remarks from him. Kyle, they started a year ago and they keep coming. There's just one thing I really don't understand."..."How after all the crap he puts me through, I can still like him."_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I apoligize this is so short, but I think this story will mostly have short chapters, that makes it easier for me to write. Please R&R.**

**Chapter 3: Uh-Oh...Paskettios**

**Hayley's POV**

I stepped out of the stretch limo and prayed that I wouldn't fall. My legs were asleep and I was in six-inch heels. Wonderful. I began walking down the red carpet, arm linked with Kyle's. It's good publicity to have family as a date.

"Ms. Slater, would you mind giving us the down low on Joe and Demi?"

"Hayley! Why do you hate Joe and Demi?"

"Hayley Slater, do you still love Joe Jonas?"

These were daily questions for the past week. I answered the same thing every single time.

"No comment."

Kyle and I continued walking until we reached the huge building. We walked inside and were greeted by the host of a Disney commercial show.

"Hey! This is Spencer here at the High School Musical 2 premiere in Walt Disney World Florida with...Hayley and Kyle Slater! Hey guys!"

"What's up Sterling?"

"We're just wondering how excited you are about this premiere?"

"Well I know I'm stoked. I've heard some awesome things about this movie, and the first one was amazing! Plus, I'm good friends with the cast so I'm excited to see my friends in action." I smiled. I loved Disney interviews, they never talked about personal lives.

"I'm excited too. These actors are great role models to kids out there, and these movies have a great message. Hayley and I are both happy to be here."

"Thanks guys. Before we let you run off to see the movie, how about you help me with one little thing?"

"Sure! I'm Hayley!"

"I'm Kyle!"

"And I'm Sterling!

"This is...Disney 365! See ya!" We all sang.

"Thanks guys." Sterling said, and rushed off to find more stars. Kyle and I continued our adventure, until I heard Little Miss Bitchy.

"Ha, look Joe. She's so desperate she brought her brother!"

"I know, she always does. Hayley's such a dork, I bet she's never even had a boyfriend. The best she can do is family." Joe and Demi laughed. I rolled my eyes, and Kyle told me to keep walking. I did.

"Know what I heard about her Joey?" I heard Demi ask.

"What's that?" Joe questioned.

"That she's been talking some major trash about extremely nice people and Disney's going to have her ass for it." She giggled, and I pulled my arm out of Kyle's and turned around.

"Excuse me?" I asked Demi.

"She wasn't talking to you." Joe cut in, protecting his 'hot lady friend'.

"Sorry dick-face, I was talking to big mouth over here. What did you say about me?"

"I didn't say anything about you, Hayley." She replied, examining her nails.

"I sat there and listened to you talk crap about me, I don't appreciate it. Next time you're going to say something to me, say it to my face, alright?" I said, getting angrier and angrier.

"I wouldn't want to get too close, I don't want to be blind at age sixteen." She smirked, a smirk that she learned from Joe. I rolled my eyes.

"Please, the only way to stop that is to keep you away from all mirrors. Like I was saying, if you want to say something about me, tell me, not this shit-head."

"Whatev." And that my friends, was the last straw.

I drew back my arm and decked her right beneath her eye. She tried to slap me, but started flailing and missed by a long shot. I laughed. That is, until all the reporters were suddenly in a circle around the girl on the floor with a soon-to-be black eye who was bawling like a baby.

"Please. Take it like the man you are." I rolled my eyes, leaving the scene with a pissed Kyle right behind. We walked back out to the carpet, completely ignoring everything, and hopped back into the limo.

"Hayley-"

"Shut up. I don't want to hear it."

"Why are you so rude to them? Why not ignore them?"

"I can't Kyle. When the whole freakin world found out I liked him, he did too. Of course, any nice guy would've nicely said he didn't like me back and it'd be over. But no. I got all sorts of rude remarks from him. Kyle, they started a year ago and they keep coming. There's just one thing I really don't understand." I sniffled, I was crying now, Just like Demi was back at the premiere.

"What?" He asked, feeling sorry for his little sister now.

"How after all the crap he puts me through, I can still like him."

**A/N:so I know that my summary is awful, so I want to do a contest. Whoever submits the best summary for this story will get their summary as the official, and I will review every chapter of one of their fics. I think that's fair, right? Yeah. So, start writing a summary. Good luckk!!**

**Here's my favorite line from next chapter, btw, the dots is other words, but it's not part of the part...haha:**

_**"I got it Kevy"..."Oh, Demi?" "Yeah?" "Don't call me Kevy."**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Live Chat**

**Hayley POV**

"Hey guys I'm Kevin."

"Hey, I'm Joe."

"What's up guys I'm Nick."

"Hi, I'm Alyson."

"Sup, This is J Man."

"Hey, I'm Demi!"

"Yo, I'm Hayley. Today the cast of Camp Rock is going to do a live chat. Camp Rock is going to be a new Disney movie airing sometime in 2008, and we're all really excited to do it. This is where you can go on the computer and ask us questions, and we answer them right here. It's all live, so we will be answering the questions you type in." I explianed with a smile, even if I was scowling on the inside. The last place I wanted to be was next to the one person I want to get hit by a bus.

"Alright, first question." Kevin was official question reader. And, officially one hundred times cooler than his brother, Nick too. They both ended up apoligizing to me for the fact that Joe and Demi are heartless people. "What is Camp Rock about? Well, I think it would be appropriate for the stars of the movie to take this question; Joe, Demi?"

"I got it Kevy, this movie is about a girl who doesn't have a lot of money so she has to wash dishes for an expensive summer camp. She loves to sing, and she sings in the kitchen. That's my character. And then Joey's character hears my singing, but he doesn't see me. So he sets out to find the girl with the amazing voice." Demi said, giggling. What the hell is so funny?

"Ok, and Demi?" Kevin started.

"Yeah?"

"Don't call me Kevy." I couldn't contain it, I cracked up. But hey, everybody else did too. Demi just kinda sat there with a sad expression on her face.

"Alright, we've got some requests, remember guys it doesn't have to be a question, anything can be said. Ok, Nick, will you marry me?" Kevin said, reading the screen.

"Uh, I don't think that's legal." Nick replied, stifling a laugh.

"Oh! No! Stacey wants to marry you! Anyways, oh, they want me and Joe to arm wrestle!" Kevin exclaimed. Joe agreed, and they got in position. Right before Kevin said go, Joe stopped him.

"Wait! Everybody, who's going to win?" Joe asked, turning to us. Nick, Alyson, and J Man all turned toward me and I nodded.

"Kevin." We all said.

"Ew, I think Joey's going to win." Demi said, smiling.

Yeah, Kevin won in the end, recieving high fives from us and excuses from Joe.

This went on for about an hour, just little stupid questions. But, there were also compliments.

'Joe, you're so hot!'

'Kevin, you're amazing on guitar!'

'Nick, I love you! You're pure perfection!'

'Alyson, you're an amazing dancer!'

'J Man, you're flippin awesome!'

'Hayley, you're beautiful!'

'Demi, you have a funny mouth!'

Ok, so I made up the last one, but the compliments she was given were untrue.

I actually had fun, some of the fans have some really cool things to say.

"Alright, Joe, it seems like there is a question that a lot of people have asked. It's one that probably shouldn't be asked, but the fans deserve the truth. So, what is your take on the whole, Hayley and Demi spat?"

Joe just sat there, like he was thinking. "Well, I first want to say that both Hayley and Demi are close friends of mine, and they just had a little argument about something unimportant, but we're all fine now." Joe smiled, pleased with his lie.

"Ok, so it's all over. And, Joe; whose side were you on?"

Here we go. "I wasn't on anybody's side. Honestly, both of these girls are really close to me and I could never choose between them." I laughed in my head. Yeah right.

"Ooh! I see something about me, read it Kevin, read it!" Demi shouted all of a sudden. Geeze, we're all in the same room.

"Uh, Demi that isn't a good id-"

"Kevin! Read it! I see my name, read it. I haven't gotten barely anything this whole time!"

"Alright. It says, I agree with Hayley. It's good that someone has the guts in Hollywood to come out and say the truth. It helps us as Disney fans decide who we really want to look up to. Even if she said bad things about Joe and Demi, it was good that she let us know how they are bad people. I agree with her that Joe was very rude with how he turned her down all year, he shouldn't have kept it going like that. She has a right to say that. And I'm pretty sure Demi did something to set her off to make her say those things, Hayley is sweet and wouldn't just call somebody out. Even if all she said was true. You know the mouth thing, she's seriously right about that. Demi's mouth makes me want to puke." Kevin sighed, upset that he had to read that.

"Well. That's mighty rude." Nick said, but he had a hint of amusement in his voice.

The chat ended, and we all got taken out to the limo. We were headed to the airport. On our way to Canada.

"Well, Demi. Did you hear that? Someone agrees with me that you're a bitch! Great, huh?" I laughed.

"Whatever. I probably have more fans than you anyways." Demi scoffed.

"Please, Hun. Have you seen Hayley's fan base? It's insane." Alyson told her, sticking up for me. I smiled.

"Hey Joey?" Demi asked.

"Hmm?"

"Were you really on nobody's side? I mean, it would only be right for you to be on mine."

"Actually, I told the truth. I wasn't on either side. But it is true that I gave you an advantage. I think it's obvious that Hayley was right and completely in her place to say those things, you weren't. You just decided that since I'm a complete jerk to Hayley you could be too. And that was wrong."

The rest of the car ride was silent.

Awkward.

**A/N:Alright, here is a preview of my favorite line from chapter 5. btw, do you like the sentece previews, or do you want something else??**

**anyways,**

_**"Oooh, Hayley and Nicholas sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G...H-I-J-K-L-M-N-O-P..."**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Fun Stuff**

**Hayley POV**

Once we arrived in Toronto, we immediately had to record the songs. Each of us got our own studio, so the others wouldn't distract us while singing. I was fine with that.

"I have to pee." I said casually, as we were all in a limo on our way to the studio about ten minutes away from the set.

"Oh well."

"Hayley, just wait until we get to the studio. It's only going to be around ten more minutes." Our director, Mr. Diamond, told me.

"Yo Mr. D, how do you know she's not on her period? A girl can't stop her menstural cycle." Jordan laughed.

"J Man," I told him, "It's not that time of the month, I just got to pee!"

"Rawr, I like them fiesty." He growled, causing me to laugh. Not good.

"Aye, don't make me laugh you-"

"Watch your mouth." Mr. D warned.

"Beautiful person." I finished, smiling. Yeah, that was fake.

"Aww, shucks Hayles." J Man laughed.

"Alright kids, here's the plan. First, we'll get out and go into the building. We'll get in the elevator and go up to the third floor. The whole floor is ours, so there's no worries. I guess you guys can have a small ten minute time before we record. Then, you will go to your studio and you will have heaphones. You have to wear them, and that's where you will hear the music and everyone else singing. I'm hoping everyone knows the songs already?"

We all nodded.

"Good. We'll start out with the song that Nick and Hayley sing together, then after they finish, we'll do the song that everyone is in, then Demi's solo, then Demi and Joe's song, then the break-up song, then Nick, Hayley, Kevin, Alyson, and Jordan's song, and finally that last one. Got it?" Mr. D explained, and finally we arrived.

I rushed out of the limo, not even waiting for the door opener guy. You'd think after over a year in Hollywood I'd know what they're called. Whatever. Alyson was right on my heels, obviously she had to go too. We raced to the elevator, and jumped in as soon as the doors opened. Alyson hit the button for the third floor and as soon as the doors opened again I spotted a women's bathroom. I ran to it, and hurried inside.

After Alyson and I had done our business, I went to the sink.

"So, did you read the whole script yet?" Alyson asked me.

"No, why?"

"Did you read the part where you have to almost kiss Nick?"

"What?"

"Yeah, he tries to kiss you, but then you stop and tell him something..I don't remember. But there is an almost kiss, and he kisses you on the cheek at the end during the Camp Rock song. Oooh, Hayley and Nicholas sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G...H-I-J-K-L-M-N-O-P..."

"Alyson, shut up. And I'm not going to fall for Nick." I replied, getting ready to walk out of the bathroom.

"That's right, you're too in love with his brother." She laughed, following me.

"Alright! Let's get to studios!" Mr. D yelled, and I quickened my pace. I walked into my assigned studio, number three, and gasped.

"What the hell?"

"Hayley! Language!"

"Dude, look at this!" I screamed, and Mr. D rushed over, gasping the same way I had.

There were all of the lyric and music papers scattered everywhere, the stool in the small recording section had two of it's four legs cut off, a wire beneath the sound system table was cut, and everything was just torn to pieces.

"Who is responsible for this?" Mr. D asked. No one responded. "I will get to the bottom of this later. For now, Ms. Slater, share a room with Mr. Jonas."

"Which one?"

"Joseph."

"Wonderful." I sighed, and followed Mr. D into Joe's studio.

"What's she doing here?" He asked, looking at me with a look of disgust. It doesn't sting as bad as it used to.

"Someone trashed her room so she will be sharing with you. Now, you will both do exactly what you would have on your own, and hopefully we can get through this day." Mr. D sighed, leaving us alone.

I grabbed a pair of headphones off the small music stand, where all Joe's lyrics were.

"Ha. My lyrics are highlighted, you're gonna get confused." He whispered in my ear, knowing it was going to get to me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I know all my lines already."

"Mhmm. I'm sure you do." He smiled at me. I honestly think that's the first time he's smiled at me since the day of the photo shoot. The photo shoot that has never been mentioned since then. The music started. I recognized it as the song Nick and I sing together about how I can't be with him because he's rock and I'm hip-hop. Over the music I heard Nick's voice.

I joined him on the chorus, then I had my own verse, the chorus, we split a verse, and then the chorus again. It went perfectly. When I turned to look at Joe once I was finished he was just staring at me. "What?" I asked him.

"Oh..uh..nothing." He stammered nervously.

"Are you nervous Joe?" I asked in a seductive voice.

"What? Yes. I mean, no. I mean, nuh-uh. Not one bit, I'm not. At all. No. Way. No." He kept stuttering. I just smiled flirtatiously.

"Ok, whatever you say." He smiled again, and I smiled back.

I heard more music playing, and then Demi's awful squeaky voice. Joe sang next, God I was in the presence of a freaking angel.

Lord help me.

**A/N:here is the line from the next chapter(there wasn't much to choose from, it's mostly a filler for what's to come):**

_**"And you. If you ever think about kissing my boyfriend again, I don't think-"**_

_**"Stop, right there. At I don't think. Becuase you don't think!" I laughed, and so did Alyson, J Man, Kevin, and Nick.**_

_**"Dude, that was so retarded it was funny!" Kevin laughed so loud, making everyone but Joe and Demi laugh harder.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:Filler. This and the next. But I did warn you when this story started that chapters will be short. :)**

**Chapter 6: I Said Cut**

**Hayley POV**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I groaned and rolled over in my twin size bed and pushed the 'off' button on my five dollar alarm clock. I sighed and rolled until I was on the floor. You may think it's strange, but it's how I wake myspelf up. I jumped off the floor and walked into the bathroom, quickly showering and dressing and doing everything needed for a day's work. I grabbed my phone off of the counter and walked towards the stage set.

"Morning Ms. Slater!" Mr. D called out to me, waving me toward the woods set, where everyone was gathered. "So nice of you to join us, Hayley."

"Am I late or something?" I asked, looking at the clock on my phone.

"No, but everyone else was here early. We need to start running some lines, alright? Now, has everyone looked at the script, we're doing scene forty-eight." I flipped open my book to the page. It's still the beginning, and it's when I'm dating Shane. Yeah, I guess I forgot to mention that's how the movie starts out. I searched for my character, Ella's, lines, and began reading, while everyone but Joe left the set and gathered to watch, Demi wearing a jealous scowl. She knew exactly what this scene was.

Alyson was off to the side, ready to come in on her mark.

"Alright, you guys, I'm going to say 'stop' when you stop, alright, that's when Alyson comes in with her line, everything clear?" I nodded, as did Joe and Alyson. "We're going to pretend like this is real, so camera's aren't rolling, but pretend like they are. And, 5,4,3,2,1...Action!" He whispered, and Joe started his line.

"Hey, Ella. What are you doing today?" Joe, as Shane, asked me, and I faked a smile.

"Oh, nothing really. I'm just going to be teaching these pathetic losers how to dance." I said, with my mean girl voice. That was my part.

"Yeah, none of these people around here are good singers either. It's not very good."

"I guess we're the only real talents here, huh?" I asked, stepping closer to him.

"I guess so." He smiled, and I had to do it. I looked right in his goregous eyes. I think I just died and went to Heaven. He started to lean in, and so did I, and I heard Mr. D whisper, 'stop' and we did, as Alyson barged in.

"Hey, guys! Did you hear? There's this kid who got stuck in a tube, it's hilarious! I mean, he's got this hair that's like, everywhere, you can't help but laugh, come on!"

"And cut!"

I high-fived Alyson, and Mr. D told us we did great.

"Ok, we're going to run that scene one more time since it's one of the hardest, along with one hundred eighty six. Which is another almost kiss, with Hayley. Wow, you get to do a lot of those, huh?" Mr. D laughed. I just looked at him. I didn't find that amusing.

We said our lines again, and I looked back into those eyes, the same way I did over a year ago. Every emotion I felt from that modeling day came back to me. The first time I met Joe, to when I found out he was my neighbor, to when my crashed love life was on the cover of every magazine. I heard Mr. D's stop, but Joe didn't stop.

"Shane!" Mr. D whispered, but Joe kept leaning in, looking in my eyes. My heart started pounding, why wasn't Alyson coming in?

I saw Joe close his eyes, so not knowing what to do, I followed suit. Next thing I know, his lips are on mine, and I find myself kissing back.

Oh man, Demi's going to kill me.

"Cut!" Mr. D yelled, but Joe still didn't stop kissing me. He brought his arms around my waist, and I put mine around his neck.

"Whoa." Alyson whispered. Now she decides to come in. I felt Joe smile into the kiss.

What the hell happened to thinking I was gross?

"Joseph Adam Jonas! I don't know who you think you are, but I swear if you don't stop kissing that whore in four seconds then you aren't going to live much longer!" Demi screamed in her horrible voice, and I felt Joe release.

Demi stormed over and started slapping his arm over and over. Then she looked at me.

"And you. If you ever think about kissing my boyfriend again, I don't think-"

"Stop, right there. At I don't think. Becuase you don't think!" I laughed, and so did Alyson, J Man, Kevin, and Nick.

"Dude, that was so retarded it was funny!" Kevin laughed so loud, making everyone but Joe and Demi laugh harder.

"Come on, Joey." She said, grabbing Joe's hand and pulling him off the set. He turned to look at me again and smiled.

"What was that?" Alyson asked me.

"I honestly have no idea."

"Did you like it?" She asked me, quietly so the boys, who were talking to Mr. D, couldn't hear.

"I wish I could say I didn't, but I don't want to lie." I said sadly, and left the set to go to my trailor.

**A/N:I'm sorry, but this and the next chapter are insanely boring fillers, but they have purposes, I swear!! Next chapter:**

_**"Well, I think this show is for girls. And I for one, am watching for the sole purpose that Jennifer Aniston is hot." J Man said, still not tearing his eyes away from the screen.**_

_**"Yeah, Jordan. We believe you." Alyson replied with a chuckle.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:i'm sorry for this insanely short pointless filler, but it's necessary, I promise Remember what happens in this chapter, it plays a role later.**

**Amber.**

**Chapter 7: I Felt Nothing**

**Hayley POV**

I was walking back to my trailer, not sure on my emotions. There was only one thing that I knew for certain, and it was that I most definitely still liked Joe. I sighed, but then immediately held my breath when I heard talking. Well, more like yelling.

"Would you stop making excuses for once? How do you think this makes me feel? I mean, how would you like it if you walked on me kissing some other guy? I think you'd be pretty pissed too!" It was Demi.

"Well, I was.. pretending it was you." Joe said quietly.

"You knew it was her! That's a retarded excuse, try again!"

"Look, we were caught up in the moment, alright? It was one of those things where it just happens, it's nobody's fault it just happens."

"Joe I thought you hated her! You don't get caught in a moment with someone you hate!"

"Anything is possible Demi! And I don't hate Hayley!"

"You sure act like it, Joe."

"That's just because I don't know how else to act around her."

"Excuse me? Treat her like a normal person, like all your other friends."

"But Nick said-"

"Since when is Nick involved in this?"

"The beginning, but it's not important. What is important is that I didn't feel anything in that kiss."

I couldn't take it, I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. I reached my trailer and heard Alyson calling for me, but I ignored her. I opened the door to the trailer, slammed it, and jumped in my bed.

I woke up about an hour later. I rolled out of bed, literally, and walked to the bathroom. I washed my face and reapplied some make-up. I pulled my hair in a bun and clipped back my side bangs. I sighed, and decided I looked presentable. I left my trailer and went in search of Mr. D.

I found him and he told me that I had no other lines to run for him today and that I could chill with Jordan and Alyson. I walked to J Man's trailer and found them inside watching Friends.

"I love this show!" I squealed, and jumped next to Jordan on the couch.

"Me too."

"I don't." J Man said quickly without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Sure you don't." I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Wanna talk about it?" Alyson asked me.

"Nah, I'm cool." I told her, and turned my attention to the television show.

"Oh, this is my favorite one!"

"I know, I love when Ross says Rachel instead of Emily. Like anybody in real life would actually do that." Alyson laughed.

"Well, I think this show is for girls. And I for one, am watching for the sole purpose that Jennifer Aniston is hot." J Man said, still not tearing his eyes away from the screen.

"Yeah, Jordan. We believe you." Alyson replied with a chuckle.

**A/N:Toldja, short filler. But, if you remember what happens in this chapter, it will make for something really funny in a later chapter. Chapter 16 to be exact. Yeah, I have an outline with stuff from each chapter. So, preview for chapter 8:**

_**"Ok, it sounds like we can go out now." Mr. D said, about an hour and a hundred of Joe's lame jokes later.**_

_**"Does that mean the storm's over?" Demi asked.**_

_**"No shit, Sherlock." I replied.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: That was unexpected**

**Hayley POV**

Everything had calmed down since the kiss, and Demi didn't even try to kill me. I was pretty relieved. Today we were basically just running lines when all of a sudden it sarted raining. Mr. D told us to go back to our trailors and he would call everyone when we could come run some more scenes. We all went to our trailors. I walked in and turned on my TV.

I was in the middle of an episode of Super Sweet Sixteen when the power cut out. My phone started ringing. I quickly answered, I'm scared of the dark and being alone in a trailor wasn't helping.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Hayley, this storm is really bad and the trailors aren't safe. I'm going to send one of the boys to come get you and we're all in this underground cellar where we will stay until this storm is over." Mr. D told me. I told him it was cool, and I hung up. Not even two minutes later Kevin opened the door and told me to follow him. I did, and we ran out through the pouring rain, thunder crashing and lightning strikes everywhere. Kevin apparently didn't think I was going fast enough so he grabbed my hand and pulled me with him.

After about a minute of running, we reached a door that was one of those that leads to a cellar. Kevin yanked it open and we both climbed in. It was almost pitch black, and I was freaking out.

"Holy crap dudes, it's freakin dark in here." I said, feeling for a wall. Instead, I felt a person. Shit.

"Can't keep your hands off me, huh?" I heard Joe laugh, and I could practically hear that retarded smirk.

"Shut up faggot, I just can't see." I replied.

"Hayles, over here." I heard J Man say.

"Wow, J, that helps." I said sarcastically, and I suddenly felt a hand grab mine. It pulled me over and down on the ground. "Oww."

"Shut up baby." Alyson laughed, she was next to me. Jordan was on the other side. A huge crash of thunder sounded outside, and I swear I jumped ten feet in the air.

"Oh my God, no one's gonna go all Twister on us and fly out of here and die right?" I asked, becoming extremely nervous.

"This is a rainstorm not a tornado." I heard Nick say. I breathed a sigh of relief. I felt an arm go around my shoulder from the left side.

"What was that?" I asked. I heard everyone laugh at me.

"Dude, it's called my arm." Jordan told me, and I laughed a little.

"Ok, it sounds like we can go out now." Mr. D said, about an hour and a hundred of Joe's lame jokes later.

"Does that mean the storm's over?" Demi asked.

"No shit, Sherlock." I replied.

"Ms. Slater, I'm still here, there is no reason for you not to watch your language." I rolled my eyes at Mr. D and climbed out behind Nick.

"Oh my God." Nick whispered, and I looked up after helping Alyson out.

"Holy crap, my trailor!" She shrieked. Alyson's trailer was on fire. I looked to Mr. D but he was on the phone.

"Yo, D! This ain't no time to be chatting, her trailor is on fire!" J Man said, pointing to Alyson's trailer.

Mr. D hung up. "That was the fire department, Jordan."

"Oh." J Man replied, looking down. Alyson was pacing back and forth.

"All my stuff is in there, guys. What am I going to do? I mean, I can't live without...stuff." She started rambling, pacing three feet, back and forth. If her trailer weren't on fire I'd laugh at her, but that would just be rude.

A couple minutes later we heard sirens, and a firetruck pulled in. The fire was out in about ten minutes, and they told us it was an exterior fire, so nothing on the inside was harmed. Alyson was relieved, until she found out that they would have to get her a new trailer overnight.

"Alright, well I'll stay with Hayley." Alyson said, and I nodded.

"No. You'll stay with Demi." Mr. D told Alyson.

"What?" They both quesetioned.

"You both heard. No arguing. Ms. Stoner, go get your necessary items for an overnight stay and you will have a new trailer packed with your stuff by morning. Good night everyone." Mr. D said, walking off. I then realized it was already almost ten at night, the day had gone by quickly.

"Hey, sorry you can't stay with me and you have to be in the presence of the devil all night." I said to Alyson.

"Hey Aly, don't forget to sleep with your eyes open." Nick told her, as he walked to the trailer he shared with Kevin and Joe. Being brothers, they decided it would be best if they just shared one.

"Look. This can't be too awful. I can try and make peace with her, I might even get some dish on her and Joe. I could tell you the crap she says. Maybe this will work out for the best." Alyson said.

"Ah, always the optomist. Seeing the bright side in even the shittiest situations. And that's why I love you." I smiled.

"Me too." Jordan agreed, and we all had a group hug.

"Alright, enough mushy BFF stuff, I'm off to bed. It's been a tiring day." I said, waving to Alyson and Jordan and heading to my trailer.

**A/N:eww, i didn't realize how short this one was. how gross. anyways, preview for next chapter, review with who you think says this line...**

_**"Honestly.. Hayley intimidates me."**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:Probably my most dramatic chapter of this fic. BTW, this will be 21 chapters, I have it all planned out. But, updating won't be as frequent, school just started today and I already have a crap load of homework.**

**Chapter 9: Poor Demi**

**Alyson POV**

"Night Jordan." I said, waving one last time and stepping into my trailer. It smelt horrible, I could barely breath. I quickly grabbed bag and packed it with all I would be needing for the night, and left, heading to Demi's.

Even if I told Hayley it wasn't a big deal staying with her, I was still a little nervous. And I'm going to listen to Nick. My eyes won't close once tonight, except the occasional blink. Those are necessary, you know.

"Demi?" I called out, walking through the open door, and looking for her. I got no reply, so I headed towards the bedroom. Dude, she has a bedroom? No fair! Stupid main role. Ugh. I called out her name again, still no answer. Though I did hear her in her room. I was about to open her door when I heard a sniffle. I knocked, and heard a faint reply. I slowly opened the door to find Demi laying on her bed, wiping her eyes with a tissue. Now, I may very well hate the girl, but I can have a little sympathy for anyone.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her, sitting down on the side of the bed.

"My life sucks." She simply replied, and I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Why?"

"Like you care." Was her answer, and she folded her arms across her chest.

"Look, it may seem like I hate you, and that is totally true, but I'm a caring person alright? When someone is upset, no matter who it is, I like to try and help them. So tell me what's the problem." I looked at her, and she stayed silent. All of a sudden her phone started vibrating. She looked at it, clicked ignore, and put it back down.

"Is that the problem?" I asked, looking at her phone.

"Huh?"

"You don't know how to use a cell phone. It's really quite simple actually. And it's a pretty bitchy thing to ignore a call."

"Shut up Alyson. It was my dad."

"Whoa! You can't ignore a call from your father! That's horrible!" I told her, picking up the pink Sidekick and tossing it to her. "Call him back."

"So he can tell me that I'm a worthless piece of shit and I need to come home before I break a camera lens, I don't think so." She shook her head, and layed her phone down on the small table beside her bed.

"Wow, is your dad a harsh one?" She just rolled over. I can tell that she's going to be a tough nut to crack. "Look Demi, I just want to help. Can you tell me what's the matter?"

"It's just...I thought being famous, singing, acting, the whole nine yards, I thought it would help. All through junior high and elementary I was the nerd with glasses and funny teeth and a lisp. Everybody picked on me, and it sucked. I figured if I was famous it would be a 'in your faces' type thing for everybody. And, it was. Everybody was so jealous that I'm dating Joe and friends with the hot celebs and am an up and coming Disney star." Wow, way to be modest, Chica. "Anyways, I think from so many years of being made fun of, I developed a hard outer shell. I was used to telling people off and making them leave me alone, in self defense. But now that I'm here, and with Hayley and everything, I just...I don't know, brought my mean personality with me. She just..." She trailed off, looking at the ceiling.

"What? I won't tell her what you say about her, I'm not that bad I promise." I laughed a little.

"Honestly.. Hayley intimidates me. Like, the first time I met JB, I went to their house, and it was a week after I met you guys. Which by the way, I liked you guys then, I swear. Anywho, I went to their house and Joe seemed really distant, and he kept staring out the window. I excused myself to go to the bathroom and checked out the window, there was Hayley. He had been staring at her the whole time. After that day, they invited me over again and we became close friends, and Hayley was brought up by Joe a lot. Even it was a nasty little remark about how she was staring him down at the premiere today, or whatever. She always came up. I learned that she liked Joe and Joe didn't like her. And after about two weeks with the boys, I really started to like Joe, and he ended up asking me out. I was still worried about Hayley, and when I saw her at Miley's party, like, two days after Joe and I got together, I was intimidated. I mean, you know. She's gorgeous, and I'm pretty average. She can sing like crazy, I've heard her, she's amazing. And, like I said, Joe always talked about her. When Joe started making fun of her just for accidentally running into him, I kinda got the, 'I like you' vibe going from him to her, and I got scared. I started being rude, to scare her away. Unfortunately, Hayley's not the type to fall for other people's shit. She stands her ground. And I guess I'm scared Joe likes her, and I'm scared she's going to end up getting him in the end." I looked at Demi, who had been bawling through her entire story. I felt absolutely horrible for the girl, so I gave her a hug.

Hey, what else is there to do?

That's when I noticed something on her wrist.

A scar.

"Hey Demi?"

"Hmm?" She asked, sniffling and wiping her tears.

"You don't...cut yourself do you?" I asked, pointing to her arm. She gasped, and pulled her arm back.

"Uh. No, but that scar is from my dad." She whispered, becoming intrigued with the patterns on her bed spread.

"What happened?"

"He kinda used to abuse me. After he threw the piece of coffee cup at my arm was when my mom decided we had to leave, so we came to Cali." She seemed really ashamed, so I hugged her again.

"That's another thing I'm worried about."

"What?" I asked her.

"I think Joe might only be dating me because he feels sorry for me. I told him about my dad. Not about the teasing, but the abuse. I hope he actually likes me." She frowned, sniffling again.

"I'm sure he does." I told her, not for sure if I had just lied.

**A/N:what did you think? Come on, I couldn't make Demi naturally mean, that would just be odd. You'll find out Joe's reasoning for being an ass later on. Haha. And I'm really sorry that the chapters are short, but I just want you to know that the first chapter of this fic will probably be the longest, I seem to drag pointless crap out with longer chapters, and I hate that. So next chapter is kinda lengthy for me, and here is my favorite line:**

_**I felt like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hayley POV**

"I am super excited!"

How gross was that.

And that wasn't the first time. It was the thiry-second. I've been counting.

"Demi, we heard you the first million times, alright. Shut up!" Nick yelled, shaking his head. I laughed, his hair was flipping back and forth. Everyone just looked at me oddly, I don't think they found it as amusing as I did.

"So, I bet you're all excited for today right?" Mr. D said, walking up to us. Demi just squealed. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Well, I'm happy one person is happy. But, if the rest of you are just brain dead, today we begin filming!" Everyone just stayed silent and looked at him. I would have busted out with laughter, but that might have ruined the effect. "Ugh, kids. Anywho, first scene we're going to film is the hardest in the movie, I want to get it over with. Nick, Hayley, it's scene one hundred eighty six. So, let's head to the kitchen and we'll film alright kiddos?" No one responded, we just trudged along behind Mr. D. All except Demi, who was skipping. I swear I want to burst her little bubble so bad right now.

We finally reached the kitchen, and Mr. D grabbed Nick's arm and started pulling him. I started to chuckle until he grabbed mine too.

"Ok, let's get into the moment, everyone ready?" Mr. D looked around. Everyone was there, it was required for every actor to be on set when the first scene is filmed. "This has to be perfect. So, Hayley, you are Ella. Nick, you are Nate. Feel your character, live your character, be your character." He breathed in, smiling. He just kind of stood there for a moment. I looked at Nick who looked just as confused as I was.

"Uh, Mr. D-"

"Ah, yes, yes. So Ella, you just got back from dance practice. It's been two days since the tradgedy."

"What tradgedy?"

"Hello, I broke up with you." Joe cut in. I rolled my eyes and waited for Mr. D to start talking again.

"Ok, so you go into the kitchen, where Nick is talking to Shane. Shane spots you and immediately leaves the room. Which is where the scene begins. Remeber, _be your character._"

I nodded, and Mr. D stepped behind the camera. "Five, four.." He counted the rest of the numbers on his fingers before whispering, "Action."

"Hey, Ella. How's everything going?" 'Nate' asked me.

"I'm pretty good. I know for a fact that I am never getting with another rocker again, but-"

"Wait, just because of one bad apple you think the rest of us are like that? Come on, you have to give somebody else a chance!" Nate pleaded.

"Look, I'm not saying that rock guys are all the same, I'm just saying that you're one of Shane's closest friends. Friends usually have things in common. I don't want another Shane. Because heartbreak seems to be part of the package." I said my line perfectly, and waited for Nick.

And waited.

And waited.

"Nicholas! Say the line!" Mr. D yelled.

"Uh.."

"Cut!"

"Nick, is there a problem?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"From the top." Mr. D counted down to action. We repeated our lines.

"Come on, give me a chance, Ella."

"Since when is this about you?"

"Cut! Hayley, that was the wrong line!" Mr. D screamed at me. "Jonas, Slater, go practice. NOW!"

Nick and I rushed off set and went into the Jonas trailer. Nick led me to the couch and we sat down. "So, I guess he wants us to practice." Nick said quietly.

"Hey, he even admitted that it was the hardest scene in the movie, we're allowed to mess up on hard stuff." I replied, angry that he yelled at us. Maybe we're nervous, it is the first day of filming.

"Let's just rehearse a bit, then later we can go back and try again. From the top." Nick sighed.

"Five, four thr-"

"Hayley."

"Sorry."

We read through our lines and practiced almost kissing. We were quite good at it. Everytime I turned my head at the correct moment, and I felt like an expert.

"Ok, one more time, alright. It's been about an hour, they're probably expecting us back soon." I said, and we started the scene for the last time.

"Ella, wait."

"What, Nate?"

'Nate' leaned in to kiss 'Ella'. I waited until my moment to turn my head, but instead found myself looking straight into Nick's eyes. Wow, they're almost as beautiful as his brothers. For some reason, we both kept leaning in. Finally, our lips touched, but were quickly seperated when we heard someone.

"Oh my God what was that?" Joe screamed from the doorway, pointing at us.

I felt like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

And I shouldn't, I'm not even dating Joe.

**A/N:Whoa snap. Is this going to be a love triangle? Ha, most likely not. Anyways, next chapter:**

_**Alright, stupid question. I think everyone knows that Joe has two brains. And the one that is supposed to carry knowledge is completely empty. We're not going to mention the other.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: I Don't Know**

**Hayley POV**

Nick and I just sat there is shocked silence at Joe's sudden outburst. He was staring at us with wide eyes, like he was about to explode or something. After a minute, he just randomly started pacing back and forth in front of us. I wanted to look and see what Nick's reaction was, but I have to admit I was a little scared. Joe was rambling on about something, but I couldn't understand a word of what he was saying. After a second of just listening, I could finally understand three words that came out quite frequently.

"I don't know."

What the hell does he not know?

Alright, stupid question. I think everyone knows that Joe has two brains. And the one that is supposed to carry knowledge is completely empty. We're not going to mention the other.

"Joe!" Nick shouted, after what seemed like hours of extreme awkwardness. If that's a word... I'm not sure. Whatever.

"What?" Joe yelled, turning to face us. I scooted back a bit. I have to say, I was slightly frightened.

"Stop pacing! Why are you pacing anyways?"

"What? Well, I don't know-"

"Yeah, we got that." I rolled my eyes, and let Joe continue.

"You guys should not be kissing, you see it was out of...concern. For you know.. Nick. Yeah, because when he uh..kisses you...I wouldn't want uh...him to uhh..get all-you know...infected?" He stated, almost like a question. "Because you know...when I kissed her, I got sick for..like an..hour...and I would hate to see...my brother under..uh-that."

I just stood up, shoved Joe with all my strength, and left, slamming the door closed behind me. I told myself not to cry, and started power-walking toward Alyson's new trailer. I barged in on her and J Man.

Eww. That's a sight I didn't want to see.

"Oh my God guys, if you're gonna make-out put a 'Do Not Disturb' sign up or something! How disturbing!" I shrieked, my hands flying to cover my eyes. Alyson and Jordan immediately flew apart, and blushed like maniacs. "You guys are blushing!" I sung, and they juts glared at me.

"Did you need something Hayley?" Alyson finally asked. I chuckled a bit.

"Well, I wanted to know about Demi and Joe, and I needed to tell you what just went down in the Jonas trailer. Quite dramatic if I do say so myself." I smiled, and sat on the couch, right in between them.

"Ok, basically-" Alyson explained all that Demi told her. That she was picked on, that her dad abused her, that she's scared Joe only likes her because he feels sorry for her.

"Wow, what a rough life. Well, she shouldn't take it out on me, moving on." Alyson and J Man laughed at my 'concern' for Demi. Yeah, I honestly don't care. "Wait, did she say anything about me? I mean, she hates me, she had to have said something."

I saw J Man and Alyson exchange worried glances.

"What did she say guys?"

"Look, I promised I wouldn't tell you, but it wasn't anything bad, I swear. And you know I wouldn't lie to you. It's a really personal thing and I just can't tell you, I'm sorry Hayles." Alyson told me. I hugged her and told her it was alright. "So anyways, what happened with the JoBros?"

"First of all, you change emotions quick! Second of all, never say 'JoBros' again. Third of all, I was sitting there with Nick, and all of a sudden we kissed right, and then Joe comes in and yells at us. Then he starts pacing like a freak saying 'I don't know' over and over again, it was crazy! Then he told Nick, with a lot of stammerin might I add, that he can't kiss me because he'd get infected. He also said when he kissed me he was sick for an hour. But it had like, a thousand 'uh's in there." I explained.

"Whoa. How insane is that crap right there?" Alyson laughed.

"I'mma kick his ass. You ain't infectin nobody." Jordan stood up and started walking toward the door.

"Just don't come home with a black eye!" I called after him, and he laughed, turned around, and sat back down with us. "Back so soon?"

"I'm a scaredy cat. You know, all talk." I laughed at him, and left, heading for my trailer to think about the day.

Why was Joe so...stuttery...about his words?

**A/N:Short, but drama-filled. Ha. ok, so I got a lot of reviews asking if this was going to be Nick/Hayley. I'm going to say right now that you're going to have to wait til next chapter to find out. Anyways, preview for next chapter:::**

_**Ha, the sneaky little ninja man, thought he could get away with that. Nothing gets by Hayley Slater.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:Guys, I'm insanely sorry, I've been really sick. On Sunday, I started feeling bad, then I felt worse monday, doctor tuesday, I have an infection in my throat and ears. I haven't been to school all week, and I wrote this chapter. I haven't written anything after this, either. Sorry. Hope you enjoy this, and thanks for all the reviews!!**

**Chapter 12: Are You Pregnant?**

**Hayley POV**

"SURPRISE!"

I groaned. I do not want a surprise right now. Mr. D was smiling at me, motioning me to turn around. I rolled my eyes and followed his instruction. As soon as I saw my surprise, I instantly smiled.

"Ashley? Miley? Oh my God, what are y'all doing here?" I shrieked, running toward my two best friends and tackling them in hugs.

"We just missed you, girlie! Plus we wanted to see how the 'Joe sitch' was going." Ashley whispered 'Joe sitch' like a secret agent. I laughed at her stupidity.

"Wow. Ash, Miles, come on; you've got to meet Aly and J Man!" I grabbed both of their hands and dragged them over to the stage set, where Alyson and Jordan were supposed to be practicing.

"Oh my Lord, not again!" I yelled, my hands flying up to cover my eyes. J Man and Alyson jumped apart.

"Sorry, you could warn a person!" Jordan laughed. I laughed too, and Ash and Miley joined in.

"Anyways, look who showed up!" I pointed to my best friends.

"OH MY GOD IT'S ASHLEY TISDALE!" Jordan shrieked like a little girl.

"I swear, he usually doesn't act this way. I'm Alyson, I think we've all met before though." Alyson smiled.

When J Man finally regained composure, he hugged Ashley. "I'm a huge fan."

"I can tell." Ashley choked out. I stifled a laugh.

"Well, why don't we go to my trailer, I'm sure D won't mind." I said, and turned towards my trailer.

"Hey, Hayles? I think I'm going to go and find the Jonas'." Miley said, hugged me, and walked off.

"And then there were four."

We went to my trailer, and started watching TV. Of course, we were watching FRIENDS. It's my favorite show, ever.

"HA!" I shouted, when Joey got his head stuck in the turkey. "What a loser!"

"Hey, that happened to me once!" We all turned and looked at Alyson.

"Oh, um. Just joking." She turned red, and we all laughed. All of a sudden her cell phone started ringing. "Yellow?...Yep...Right here...like, two feet away...yes sir...buhbye" She closed her phone and turned toward J Man. "Come on Jordan, we gotta go. D wants us to film that one scene where we find Joe dancing in the kitchen."

Jordan stood up, and walked with Alyson out the door. Right before it closed I saw J Man slip his arm around Alyson's waist. Ha, the sneaky little ninja man, thought he could get away with that. Nothing gets by Hayley Slater. I wonder if they're dating?

"And then there were two."

"Hey, I'm going to go find Miley and see how she's holding up with the boys. When Joe's around, there's always trouble. Wanna come?"

"Sure." Ashley replied, and we stood up and went to the Jonas trailer. We knocked, but there was no answer. I shrugged and walked in.

"Nick?" I asked, my voice shaking. Nick whipped his head around, hitting Miley's nose in the process.

"Ouch!"

"Oooh, Miley and Nicholas sitting in a tree-"

"Nick?" I asked again, and he looked at me.

"I'm uh- I'm sorry Hayles."

"No, it's ok. Really. I get it. Ella's right. You rockstars are all jerks." I told him, and ran out. I went back to my trailer, Ashley and Miley on my heels, and jumped on my bed. And sat there.

I tried to cry, I really did. But for some reason, I'm not that upset. I sat and thought for a while. Maybe I didn't like Nick after all. I smiled, and Ashley and Miley continued staring at me.

"Uh, care to explain?" Ashley asked, looking at Miley and I.

"Nick kissed me the other day. I thought I liked him but I don't. End of story."

"I've liked Nick for a while and he just totally kissed me! How awesome!" Miley screamed, and we all started happy dancing.

"You know what Hay, I haven't heard any of the drama going on here. Care to tell me every little detail?" Miley smiled, nudging me.

I started telling them everything, until I was interrupted by a question I was hoping never to hear until I was at least twenty-two.

"Hayley, are you pregnant?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: How Could They Do This**

**Hayley POV**

"What?!" I screamed.

"I asked if you're pregnant. Simple question, I want a simple answer." Joe stated, looking me right in the eye.

"Why the hell would I be pregnant? How could I even get pregnant when I haven't done anything?" I shouted, feeling the tears coming. I was not going to cry.

"Well, Teen Magazine Online seems to think you have. And with all people, my brother." Joe smirked, showing me a piece of paper. I snatched it out of his hands, it was warm. Probably fresh off the printer. I read through the small article, which stated that I 'Accidentally went too far one night with cast mate Nick Jonas on the set of Camp Rock'.

"Oh my freaking God. This is not happening." I groaned, falling back onto my bed. Ashley and Miley excused themselves, and I told Joe to leave too. He shook his head no, so I had to shove him out as the tears finally started falling. I started crying uncontrollably, and I began ripping the article to pieces. Someone must really not like me to go to the trouble to photoshop this page. I locked the door to my trailer and threw myself on the floor in the corner. I curled up in a ball and cried, ignoring the knocking on the door. It felt like I cried for hours, but when I looked at the clock it had been twenty minutes.

The banging on the door didn't stop, and my friends shouts on the other side just got louder. I ended up walking over to the door and screaming at them to all shut up when I heard Nick's voice.

"Hayley, I'm half of this stupid rumor alright! I'm just as upset as you!"

"Please, Nick. Mr. I'm-Perfect-And-Have-A-Purity-Ring-Wonderful-Life-Faggot-Little-Rockstar. You have absolutely no idea how upset I am. The world now thinks I have a freaking baby inside of me. They think I had sex with you! Why the hell would I do that? Everyone already thinks I'm a bitch that punches out girls with weird mouths when I'm jealous, and now I'm stuck with this crap. Now Nick, do you honestly think you're as upset as me?" I cried through the door, hoping he could hear me, since I wasn't going to repeat myself. Next I heard J Man.

"Hayley, you've got to come out and talk to D. He probably believes it an- Ow!" I heard a smack. I figured it was Alyson.

"Yeah, because it's something that's so insanely believable, huh?" Alyson sighed, and then attempted to talk to me. "Hayles, we all love you and don't believe it. Joe actually regrets believing it in the first place. We're your friends and we'll help you through this."

"Go away you homosexuals." I said, and walked to my bed. So maybe I was a bit harsh, but hey, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. I still couldn't believe someone would say that. Somebody's got a bit too much time on their hands. I heard my cell phone buzz, and I looked at the caller ID. It was Mr. D.

"Hello?" I whispered, nervous about his reaction.

"I just talked to Mr. Jonas. Joseph, to be exact. I'm sorry about all this. I'll have this taken care of immediately. You guys are getting the day off, but it's back to filming tomorrow, alright? Be good today, you hear?"

"Yes sir. Thank you so much for getting this cleared up." I smiled, happy to know people were going to be made aware of the fact this was a ginormous lie. I hung up the phone and sat on the couch, turning on the television. I flipped through the channels and became disappointed when I saw there was no FRIENDS showing. I layed my head back and closed my eyes.

I was soon interrupted by more banging. This time it was Ash and Miles, yelling things that I couldn't understand. I ignored everything until I heard Joe.

"Hayley, let me in. I need to talk to you." I could tell he was yelling really loud, I was able to hear it from across the room and through the door.

I went back to the door and yelled, "You're the last person I want to talk to, Joseph." I ignored his response and dragged myself to my bed, getting into it. I quickly fell asleep, without thinking of the consequences of not washing my face. I was pretty sure there was caked mascara running down my cheeks. How attractive. I awoke about three hours later to the sound of two loud clicks. I turned toward my window to see Joe climbing through.

"I knew I'd get in here." He smiled proudly, and came to sit by me on my bed. I scooted farther away from him and I sighed.

"Sorry." He whispered, and I laughed. 'Sorry'? What? "Why are you laughing Hayley? I just apologized, I don't think you're supposed to laugh."

"I'm laughing because sorry is the last word anyone ever expects to come out of your mouth." I replied, and chuckled some more. "And, since this is so new to you, most people don't laugh when someone apologizes. Anyways, what are you sorry about?"

"For believing that. Look, I really don't think you're the type of person to do that. I don't know what I was thinking."

"You weren't thinking, Joe. You never do. Thinking for you is about as foreign as apologizing." I laughed, and looked at him. He seemed to be getting agravated with me. I sighed.

"You know what, Hayley? At least I'm trying here!"

"Trying to what?" I retorted, sniffling.

"I don't freaking know, get out of this hellhole!" He shouted, standing up. I stood up along with him.

"Get out."

"What? No, I didn't mean it like tha-"

"Get out right now before I call D. Or Kevin. Leave Joseph." I pointed toward the door. He opened his mouth to say something else, but then closed it again and turned toward the door. He looked down at the ground as he made his way outside. When he pulled the door open, I saw Alyson and Ashley waiting outside, and Ashley smiled at me. I tried to force a smile back, but I couldn't even manage.

I got back into my bed and cried myself to sleep.

What did Joe mean, hellhole? As in, he wanted to get out of my life? Out of the movie? Out of his relationship? What is he trying to get out of?

Why is he so confusing?

Why the hell should I care?

**A/N:Alright, sorry there was no preview for this chapter. I was really sick, and this chapter wasn't written yet. I just posted that, since I had written it before. I didn't even re-read it. So my favorite line from this chapter is: **_**"You weren't thinking, Joe. You never do. Thinking for you is about as foreign as apologizing." **_**And the preview for the next chapter is:**

_**I was practically in love with a famous rockstar who has a girlfriend all of America loves more than me. She's pretty. She's talented. She's got a funny mouth, but everyone's got a downside. I thought about myself.**_

_**I'm alright looking, I suppose. I guess my singing and acting aren't terrible. My downside, Demi has my man.**_

_**And I have absolutely no idea on how to get him from her.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:This chapter, and the last couple chapters were supposed to be WAY longer, but since I'm still really sick, I couldn't make them as long. They still contain the info, it's just really short. Like, filler chapter short. I'm insanely disappointed with how short these couple of chapters were. But, I'm ecstatic at the amount of feedback i'm getting. This has to be one of my best reviewed and most popular stories, and I'm really proud. Hopefully this is still as good as it was, I promise the end is amazing, so please stick around and review. I write based off how many reviews I get.**

**Chapter 14: Liar**

**Hayley POV**

"Hey Popstar! readers, this is Hayley Slater on the set of the newest DCOM Camp Rock. I play Ella, and right now we're at the jungle set. A lot of important scenes in the movie happen here, so we're over here a lot. It's really fun working on this movie with everyone, it's totally been a blast. And I can't believe it, shooting is almost over!" I said to the camera and reporter. I fake smiled and sat down on a fake rock, while 'Misty' the interviewer sat on one across from me.

"So, Hayley. Everyone is talking about your pregnancy. Some have said it's false, some say it's true, what is the real deal on that?" Misty asked, and I smiled another fake smile.

"I am most definately not pregnant. I've never in my life done anything to get pregnant, it was just a cyber-space rumor. Someone photoshopped another article." I replied casually.

"Wow, that must be tough. I'm sorry all this has happened. Do you have any idea who did it?" Misty asked, looking very interested, although I'm sure her interest was as artificial as mine.

"No, and we probably won't find out. Hopefully this all blows over and it won't be such a big deal." I told her, although I was really telling the camera.

"Hayley. You've gotten so pretty over the course of your career. I remember when I saw the Jonas photoshoot you started with, and you weren't half as beautiful as you are now." Misty was complimenting me. Why is she complimenting me? Is this woman on crack?

"Oh, thanks. Yes, the shoot sure does seem like such a long time ago, but in reality it was only a little over a year ago. All this that's happened is still pretty unreal. And I have to agree, my appearance has changed some since I moved to California. But deep down I'm still the same small town Georgia girl." I laughed, and resituated my self on the rock, which was very uncomfortable.

"Alright, I have to ask. Nick Jonas; is there anything going on between you two?" Misty questioned, still pretending to care. But I could see through her.

"Nothing at all. We're just friends, although there may be something more in the movie." I hinted.

"Cool. Speaking of movie relationships, how are Demi and Joe?" I thought back to when Demi and Joe told everyone to say they were 'just friends' to have media off their backs.

"Actually, they as well are just friends." _Lie._

"Hm, so a little trouble in paradise I see."

"No, just not the right ones for eachother." _Lie._

"Could this have something to do with your crush on Joe and jealousy of Demi?" Holy shit, can she really ask me that on camera?

"Excuse me?" I replied, with a bit of attitude, I wasn't taking this.

"We all know you like Joe. It's only natural to be jealous of Demi. And, you did punch her. Did that have an effect on them breaking up?"

"No, it didn't. And to set the record straight, I don't like Joe as anything more than a friend." _Lie._

"Ok, and about Demi-"

"Demi and I are good friends. There is no jealousy or tension. We completely get along." _Lie._

"That's good to hear. America already loves Demi. I guess you're going to have to share your spotlight with her from now on, huh?" Misty chuckled.

"Yeah. I guess so. But it's no problem. It's not about who gets attention, it's all about doing what we love." _Lie._

"That's great! I'm sure the fans will be excited to hear that they won't have to choose a side. Everyone's making you two out to be huge enemies. In fact, fans are wondering if you two are up here on set constantly arguing." Misty told me, and wrote something more in her notebook, which she had been scribbling in since the interview started.

"We don't argue. And if we do, it's jokingly. When we are angry with one another, it's usually resolved pretty quickly." _Lie._

"So how is your next album coming along?" Misty changed the subject, which I was happy about.

What I wasn't happy about was the fact that I just lied my butt off to an insane degree. My daddy used to tell me that lying was only alright when in a desperate situation. I thought about my situation.

I was practically in love with a famous rockstar who has a girlfriend all of America loves more than me. She's pretty. She's talented. She's got a funny mouth, but everyone's got a downside. I thought about myself.

I'm alright looking, I suppose. I guess my singing and acting aren't terrible. My downside, Demi has my man.

And I have absolutely no idea on how to get him from her.

**A/N:Eep, I'm excited about posting the next chapter. I just wrote it, and I absolutely am in love with it. In fact, I might go crazy and write sixteen so I can post fifteen. Haha. Here's the preview(btw, it was hard to choose a favorite line):**

_**"Joseph, don't lie to me. Do you like Hayley?"**_


	15. Chapter 15

**This author's note is pointless to you, venting for me. If you are bored, read this. If not, it's not important. So, here's Amber's vent for the day. (If you don't know, Amber is me) alright. So, I live in Houston. And JB is coming Valentines Day. My mom promised to ATTEMPT at buying tix this saturday. first, she says she's going to take me to the box office while my dad is at home trying online. that way we have a chance for first 20 rows. anywho, then she says my bff Ally can come, if she pays. I tell Ally and she agrees. But my mom changes her mind, she doesn't want to go box office, we'll try online. so im a little pissed at that. then, she talked to ally's mom tonight. she tells me to see how much tickets were. i goto the toyota center website, either 49.50(good seats) or 29.50(CRAP). oh that's great, ally's mom said she didn't want to pay more than 35. so yeah, IF i get tickets(not likely, they go FAST) they're going to suck monkey balls. ugh, I'm so mad. So I wrote a chapter. haha. resulting in thisss::::**

**Chapter 15: I Swear**

**Hayley POV**

"Hayley, are you out of bed?" Jordan shouted at me through the phone.

"Mm." Was my response.

"HAYLEY!"

"I'm up! Where's the fire?"

"Hayley, it's official. You're mentally challenged. But we can get through this. They have docto-"

"Shut up J Man. I don't want your crap. My two besties just left and I miss them already. How am I supposed to survive without Ash and Miles?" I asked, sinking into my pillow, and playing with the hem of my shirt.

"You've got me. You've got Aly. You've got Nick. You've got Kevin. You've got your little lover boy. You've got Demi to totally harass. I think you've got everything a girl could want." Jordan replied, and I could hear him smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"I've always got you, Aly, Nick, and Kev. Lover Boy isn't my lover, he's simply an egotistical ass-hole. And Demi, dude, she can go jump off a bridge into a pile of monkeys for all I care."

"A pile of monkeys? Hayley, are you feeling alright? Where the heck did monkeys come from?" J Man chuckled.

"You're mom."

"Clever my friend, very clever. Ooh, I spot your lover coming this way. Oh, D wants you down here, we're shooting Demi and Joe's kissing scene. Supposed to be the biggest scene in the movie. 'Very beautiful, real, and I want everyone there'." Jordan imitated Mr. Diamond. Very badly, might I add.

"Smooth J. Anywho, I'll be there in a second. Don't get your panties in a bundle, dude." I hung up the phone and went to get dressed. I found some green Aeropostale sweatpants and a beige tank top to go with it. I pulled them on and went out to the woods set. Everyone was already there, obviously waiting for me. I really hate it when this happens. It's practically deja vu.

"Am I late?"

"Nope, everyone else was simply here early." Mr. D replied. I wonder if he's always being sarcastic when he says that? His voice never changes when he does sarcasm. It confuses me to an extreme level. My sixth grade math teacher was like that. I hated that man. Eww.

"Alright, let's get this doohickey started!" I yelled, pumping my fist in the air, while everyone else just looked at me like I had seven and a half heads. "Dudes, what? Ever seen a person excited?"

"Um, not you." Kevin shook his head, and we all turned to Mr. D, who was getting ready with the cameras. He ordered Joe and Demi to the plastic log and they sat down. I examined the log. It's strange how real it looked, but it was actually attached to the ground. How crazy is that, right? Gotta love movie magic. Ok, so technically you don't, but whatever. I'm not here to please everyone.

"Alright, you guys all know that this is the biggest, most romantic scene in the movie. I absolutely love this. It's complete genius." It's times like these when I seriously think D is gay. I sat down next to Nicholas.

"Hi!" I waved at him, even though I was less than a foot away. He shot me a strange look. "Fine, don't say hi to me, Butt-Head." I pouted.

D began counting down to action.

"WAIT!" I suddenly shouted, and everyone gave me confused glances. "Can this wait like, two seconds? Because I have to pee really bad, and you know me with my bladder problems."

Mr. D looked at me, then to Joe and Demi. Demi had a disgusted look on her face, while Joe was trying not to laugh. "Uh, go ahead. Be back quick." D laughed a bit, and I ran out of there and towards the restroom.

So I totally lied, I didn't have to pee at all, but I needed a second to calm myself. I went to the sink and splashed water on my face. It wasn't ruining anything, I wasn't wearing make-up. I sighed, and leaned against the wall, sliding until I was sitting. I put my head in my hands and began thinking.

Why does he have to like her? What is so good about Demi? I mean, I can see plenty of flaws, how can Joe not see them? It was right then and there when I realized it wasn't what was wrong with Demi.

It was what was wrong with me.

I slowly stood up and headed back toward the set. Everyone was waiting for me silently.

"Gosh, people. Who died?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood, I think mostly for myself. Kevin laughed a little, and I just sat in my original place next to Nick.

Mr. D started counting down to action, this time with no interruptions. Even though it was acting, it hurt to watch this scene. Especially because the emotions weren't acting.

Joe, as Shane, smiled at Demi, or Mitchie. "You're a good singer, dancer, everything. I mean, you're almost perfection." 'Mitchie' giggled a little. I felt my breakfast coming back up. "It's great that I can even be in your presence. I guess, I'm just trying to say that I really like you, Hayley." HAYLEY?

Back up three steps!

"Uh, no! Mitchie! Not Hayley..No!" Joe realized his mistake, and started freaking out. Not as much as Demi was, though.

"Did you just say Hayley?" She said my name like it was a disease.

"What? Where'd you hear that? No, I said Mitchie. Better yet, I said Demi. No, I said anything except Hayley, I swear! Anything but that." He whispered the last part, and put his hand to his forehead. "Crap."

"Joseph, don't lie to me. Do you like Hayley?"

**A/N:Just to let you know, that won't be answered next chapter, it's kind of a time lapse. Don't you just love me. Haha. Anywho, don't ask why I'm in love with this chapter, it wasn't any better than the others, but oh well. I'm a dork so sue me. P anyways, i chose a line that's supposed to be funny for my preview. Almost like, one of those, omj, that's so stupid it was funny , moments. plus, it involves kevin and i love kevin. lol. here we go:**

_**"Hey, Kevin."**_

_**"Hey Hayley."**_

_**"Hey...Hayley...HA! Hay...Hay...ley...oh my gosh, Kevin, you're a comedic genius!" I laughed, and he just stared at me.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Remember a couple chapters back I told you to remember what happens for some jokes later on? Here's where that joke is. It's in the middle of this chapter, so just remember what happened in chapter seven. HINT HINT. haha. anyways.**

**Chapter 16:Another Name Flub**

**Hayley POV**

"Ella?"

"What Nate?"

"Wait." Nick leaned in to kiss me, but I turned my head, like I said, I was an expert. Mr. D finally decided we were prepared enough to film that scene.

"Cut! Beautiful, children, absolutely magnificent!" D yelled, kissing he fingers for added effect. Nick laughed, and I joined in. "Hayley, that was wonderful! Nicholas, there are no words to describe. Joseph, why can't you be more like your brother?"

"Uh, my hair isn't as curly, even when it's grown out. I mean, it just kind of waves a bit, not curls. You see, I don't think I got the genet-"

"Nevermind." Mr. D rolled his eyes and yelled for Joe and Demi to get ready for the break-up scene, then they'd shoot the song.

"Alright, one rehearsal, then shooting. Are we clear?" Joe and Demi both nodded, and Jordan, Alyson, Nick, Kevin, and I began leaving. No one cares about them. "And where do you five think you're going?"

"Home ain't where his heart is anymore." I sang, and everyone gave me a confused look. "Shania Twain. Don't you people listen to country music? Sheesh, get lives, or go get fat." I huffed, and turned on my heel. What is up with people and denying the amazingness of country music?

"Ms. Slater, come back. We need you on set. I want everyone to watch this. You know it's required, everyone of the main cast has to be present for all musical sequences."

I sighed, and sat down on the ground next to Kevin.

"Hey, Kevin."

"Hey Hayley."

"Hey...Hayley...HA! Hay...Hay...ley...oh my gosh, Kevin, you're a comedic genius!" I laughed, and he just stared at me.

"Have you taken your medication today?"

"Nope, I forgot this morning." I stuck my tongue out at him. D yelled at us to 'shut up' except in nicer terms. We did as told, and Joe and Demi began rehearsing.

"This isn't working. Seriously, does it always have to be like that? Don't think about the past; it's over. I'm tired of you looking for pity on people. Look, Mitchie, we need to break up."

All of a sudden music started playing. I thought it was magical, until I noticed the boom box next to the camera. Of course, when they edit the movie, all sound will be cut out form here, and they'll play the track that we already recorded. They sang their little song, which reminded me of 'I Gotta Go My Own Way' from High School Musical 2, only from a boy's perspective.

"Alright! Wonderful. From the top!" Mr. D yelled, and counted down to action. Joe began his line again.

"This isn't working. Seriously, does it always have to be like that? Don't think about the past; it's over. I'm tired of you looking for pity on people. Look, Demi, we need to break up."

Demi's mouth dropped open, along with everyone elses. Everyone elses, except for Joe's. He just wore a confused look. He looked over to Mr. D.

"Uh, aren't you supposed to play the music now?" He questioned, pointing to the radio.

"I would if you said the right line, Joseph! It's Mitchie, not Demi!" I'm guessing it was then that Joe realized his mistake, because his eyes went wide, and he turned back to Demi.

"Ha! Joe, you're as bad as Ross on FRIENDS!" Alyson said to him, and she, J Man, and I all began cracking up. I'm supposing you had to be there.

"My God! This isn't funny. Joe, are you seriously breaking up with me, or Mitchie?" Demi questioned, her face hard. Honestly, I think she was trying to hide the hurt. I'm sure that line really hit home for her.

"Look Demi. You're great and all, but this is something I've been wanting to do for a while. So I'm going to have to say you." Joe looked a little sympathetic, but not entirely, which made me roll my eyes. I just got up and left, the opposite direction of where Demi stormed off to.

Let me tell you, Joe breaking up with Demi was not going to make things any easier.

**A/N:Oh snapskies. Joe/Demi is done. Over. Kapwhoosh. Haha. Anywho, I hope you people enjoyed this chapter, I know I did. Ugh, I am still insanely pissed at my mom for the whole, not buying good tickets, thing. But I'm taking the advice I got in the reviews, that I should be happy with a mom that will even try for tickets. So anyways, here's the preview for the next chapter(which is a filler, but it's leading up to the BIG finish):**

**_"Please, that's what you think-"_**

**_ "He obviously thinks so too."_**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:FILLER. BUT it's leading up to the...BIG finish, trust me, the end's pretty big. haha. i hope you guys like it, here ya go:::**

**Chapter 17: Like Whoa**

**Hayley POV**

"Alright, so you see these two chicks? Yeah, they're my two main ladies right here, Alyson and Hayley." Jordan pointed the video camera at us and I just looked at it while Alyson waved.

"Hayles, do something." J Man whispered, just loud enough so the viewers could hear. This was all planned out, he was shooting a video for his fans to go on his YouTube account.

"Sure, J, sure. So we're here on the set of Camp Rock, and it's fun." I said, keeping a straight face. All part of J Man's plan for a 'hilarious' video. Yeah, it's not very funny.

"Wow, Hayley, way to be descriptive. Anyways, it's really cool. As you can see, we're all really close friends here. There's also The Jonas Brothers, and Demi Lovato. We're all close and stuff, so this movie is bringing us together."

"Exactly. I could never imagine myself hanging out with these losers if it weren't for the fact that I'm getting paid." J Man said, and Alyson and I fake laughed. Whoot whoot.

"So, we have something for you, the fans. Since you're all so supportive, and filling my inbox with messages, I thought, why not make a little on-set video showing what we're really like...behind the scenes." J Man smiled into the camera, and we started walking. "Ah, we're coming up to Mister Nick Jonas. Nicholas!"

J Man thrust the camera into my hands, so I started filming. Nick walked over and he and Jordan engaged in a five minute handshake. "Alright, that's good."

"See, we always do stuff like that. Hey, I see Kevin!" J Man yelled, and started running towards Kevin who was reading over some lines.

"Hello Kevin." Jordan said. Kevin looked up for a second, nodded his head, and looked back down. Alyson laughed a little, as Jordan said to the camera that Kevin just wasn't in a social mood today.

"Hey, Kevo!" I waved at him, and he got up and hugged me. Then I stuck my tongue out at Jordan who sighed, and pointed the camera back toward himself.

"Um, you see, Kevin...has a crush on Hayley. That's it." That received him smacks from Kevin and I. We all laughed, and J Man turned and began walking today. We saw Demi running toward us and stopped in front of me, tears streaming down her face.

"This is all your fault!" She screamed in my face, and I stepped back.

"Well that wasn't what we rehearsed." I heard Jordan whisper, turning the camera off. Then he, Alyson, Nick, and Kevin became an audience.

"Excuse me? My fault? It's your fault, Demi. Maybe if you weren't such a spoiled bitchy skank then you'd be able to keep a guy." I heard a couple of 'oh's' from the 'audience'.

"So you're saying this is my fault?" She shrieked, pointing at herself. Possibly for dramatic effect, possibly to make her look stupid. I'm not sure her exact reasoning.

"That would be what I said, Hun." I replied, smirking. Yeah bitch, I can do it too.

"Well, you're wrong. You are just the type of person that doesn't know how to take blame so they put it on other people." Demi spat in my face, and I gasped.

"Oh nuh-uh. Sweetie, you got it all wrong. It's not my fault that Joe doesn't like you."

"It's your fault that he likes you!"

"How is that my fault? I can't help it that I'm so insanely good-looking and just have a radiant personality." I yelled at her, and I saw Joe running up to us. He just stood off to the side. I don't think he wanted to get into the middle of our girl-fight.

"Please, that's what you think-"

"He obviously thinks so too."

And with that, Demi stormed off to her trailer, and her shrieks and screams could be heard the whole way there.

"Poned, dude. Total ponage." I heard Kevin say.

"What crawled up her ass and died?" Nick asked nobody in particular.

"Her and Joe's relationship." Alyson laughed and was joined in by the others.

"Ok, I don't know about anybody else, but I have got to put this out there: That, was HOT." J Man laughed, earning high-fives from Nick and Kevin, and eye rolls and a smack on the arm from Alyson and I.

"Oh, and what do you want?" Jordan said to Joe, who continued standing there, watching from the side.

"Oh. Um, I kinda wanted to uh- talk to Hayley." He said quietly, and looked down, trying not to make eye contact.

I sighed.

"Talk, faggot."

**A/N:Alright, next chapter, Joe and Hayley talk. Wow, it's super short, but an AMAZING conversation. lol. but seriously, its one of the shortest chapters I've written, so I'm like, horribly sorry for that. but, remember, review and you can read that horrible chapter and get on to the next two, which are like, both the ones right before the end. there's 21 chapters. Just a warning. Anyways, preview:**

_**I just stared at him. He's got to be kidding me, right? Seriously, I'm waiting for Ashton Kutcher to jump out and tell me I've been Punked.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:just to let you know, we still have some chappies left. i had alot of reviews saying to make it longer, dont end it right here...it's not. i've had the whole thing (everychapter) planned since the very beginning. literally, i have an outline saved on my computer. there will be twenty one chapters, no sequel. i think the way it ends, it's best to just leave it at that, your little imaginations can wonder. haha. anyways, here's chapter 18. btw, THANK YOU for the amazing amount of reviews, seriously, they make my day!!**

**Chapter 18: Why Now Joseph**

**Hayley POV**

I have no idea what I'm getting myself into. This is crap. Pure crap. Right at this very moment, Joe is leading me to the stage set ready to 'talk'. Well look here buddy, I've been waiting a year for this, and the one time I don't want to talk to him, he wants to talk. Way to be a homosexual, am I right?

"Look, Joe. This is insanely retarded. Why can't you talk to me in front of everybody else? How is talking to me different from talking to them? Why do you want to talk to me? How do you know I want to talk to you?" I rambled and he let me.

"Hayles-"

"That nick-name is for friends only, no jerks." I told him, and sat down on the side of the stage. He sat next to me, leaving a safe distance in between us.

"Sorry, Hayley. It's just that-"

"What? You want to be a jerk more than you already have? You want to be rude some more? Joe, I've had enough crap from you this past year. I can take whatever you have to dish out, as I'm sure you've come to realize. Thing is, maybe I'm tired of taking your shit. Maybe I don't want to."

"But Hayley, I'm not here to-"

"Be nice? Yeah, I know. That's not really your forte huh? No, the only thing you're really good at is hurting other people. Now I know that I absolutely despise her with every fiber of my being, but you really hurt Demi. How could you do that? She totally liked you and you just...hurt her."

"I know and I'm sor-"

"Sorry? Please, that's the absolute last thing you ever are. You can say sorry a million times, Joe, but no one's going to find it sincere. You wanna know why?" He stayed silent so I continued. "Because it's coming from you. The guy who has no consideration for other's and their feelings. It's all about you, all the time. And let me tell you people get sick of it."

"Maybe I don't want to be that guy anymore, Hayley. Maybe I want to change."

"Oh, and what sudden burst of light has made you want to change, Joe?"

"You."

"Excuse me?" I asked, confused. He just sat there staring at me, and I got up and began to pace. Information overload.

"You. You're the reason I want to change, Hayley. I guess I like you. You know, as more than a friend."

I just stared at him. He's got to be kidding me, right? Seriously, I'm waiting for Ashton Kutcher to jump out and tell me I've been Punked.

"No! You had what, a whole year to like me? Did you? NO! You have to wait until now when you have a lying, evil, bitchy girlfriend to start? How do I know I'm not Demi? You went out with her why? Because you felt sorry for her? That's low, even for you. Besides, you had so many chances to turn to me, and did you? You really hurt me, Joe, always making fun of me. Do you know how many magazine and news reporters came up to me saying, 'Ms. Slater, do you know what Mr. Jonas said about you this time?' That sucked. The whole world knew I liked you and you didn't like me back. It's bad enough when it's private, and only you know, but when it's on the cover of every magazine and on all the celebrity news it's a whole new level of heartbreak."

I took a breath, and looked over at Joe. He seemed to be taking in all that I was saying. I hadn't even begun to do that. My words weren't registering when they came out, it was all just flowing. Since he didn't say anything, I decided to go on.

"You had a whole year to come running to me and I would've been willing to be with you, but no. You wait until you get Demi who's ready to trash my life. I just have one question."

He looked down, like he was bracing himself for my question. I took a deep breath before continuing.

"Why now, Joseph? Why now?" I asked, and felt the tears coming. I was determined to hold them in. I took one last look at the boy I thought I liked and turned on my heel and left him alone.

That's what he deserves, right?

**A/N:Yea, the last couple of chappies will be short, but it's still building for the...BIG FINISH. haha. not like the other chapters were much longer. anywhosers. PREVIEW TIME:::**

_**"Listen guys, I know that you're teenagers. You're a lot younger than most actors expected to work under this much stress. But come on, can't you be more like the cast of High School Musical?" D asked us, and I felt the urge to interrupt again. It was my duty.**_

_**"Actually, Mr. Diamond. I happen to be very close with Ashley Tisdale, and she hates Vanessa." I said with a serious face, and I heard everyone else laugh.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Amusing filler. ha, i promise the next two chapters will NOT be fillers...because they are THE BIG FINISH!! yay! haha. but that means(sadly)that there are only two chapters left. Wow, this story has gone by so fast, I swear I'm going to cry writing the last chapter. But you guys have been amazing. So remember, review!!!**

**Chapter 19: Why Can't You Be More Like High School Musical**

**Hayley POV**

I woke up from a peaceful nap to the feeling of another body on my bed. I rolled on my side making me face to face with the one and only Kevin Jonas.

"Why the hell are you waking me up at..." I looked at my alarm clock, "nine in the morning? Today is my day to not have to get to the set til eleven and I wanted to sleep in."

"Well, one of my brothers and his ex are having difficulties filming a lovey dovey scene so D called a cast meeting. Sorry to tell ya Sunshine, but you just so happen to be part of the cast." Kevin replied, making me sigh.

"Why can't they have a meeting, and the rest of us not have to suffer because of Joe and Demi's problems?" I asked, upset that I would have to get up.

"Who said it was Joe and Demi? It could have been Nick and...Alyson." Kevin told me, looking confused at the end.

"Nick and Alyson never dated, Kevo." I laughed, and he got up and dragged me with him.

"Fine, you win. Now get dressed and be in D's trailer in ten."

"Ten? As in ten minutes? Dude, that's freakin' mission impossible!" I shrieked, and ran to the bathroom. I heard Kevin laughing at me while I put on a random outfit I found on my bathroom sink. Of course, I smelled it to make sure it was clean before I put it on, no worries there. I grabbed my make-up bag and applied some foundation and a bit of mascara. I brushed out my hair and pulled it into a messy bun. I checked myself in the mirror and decided I was presentable. I began walking out when I remembered something.

"Shit!"

I rushed back into the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth. Once I was done I exited the bathroom and grabbed my phone, stuffing it in my pocket. I left the trailer and looked at my watch. I still had at least thirty seconds to get to D's trailer, which was a good two minutes away.

Well, if I'm late, it's not like he can fire me.

I finally reached the trailer, which was the nicest out of everyone's. I knocked on the door and was met, once again, by Kevin.

I heard Mr. D's voice behind him. "Nice of you to join us, Ms. Slater." I rolled my eyes and walked in, entering the room where everyone was seated.

"Hey-being late is better than not showing up at all. And trust me, I was really thinking about not coming." I sighed, and sat down on the couch next to Jordan. I looked around at everyone.

There was a couch, for three people, and two chairs. I noticed Demi wasn't there. Just me, Jordan, Alyson, and Nick on the couch and Joe and Kevin both in one of the chairs. I guess we were lucky no one was 'large' because then this couch wouldn't fit the four of us. I wondered where Demi would sit. If it were yesterday, she would be on Joe's lap, but it's most definitely no longer yesterday. As for today, I guess we'd find out where she'd sit, since she had just barged into the room.

"Ah, Ms. Lovato. How are you doing?" Mr. D asked her. I swear with how nice he is to her I wouldn't be surprised if they were having a perverted affair or something. How gross.

"Just fine, Mr. Diamond. Of course, I don't really have anywhere to sit, every place is taken." She smiled that hideous smile to D, who looked at everyone else.

"Joseph, on the floor or on the couch." D barked at Joe, who shot up from his chair and examined the couch, his eyes lingering a little creepily on me. I sneakily slid over to make it look like there was absolutely no room for him next to me, even though he could've easily fit. He looked to Nick's side, where there was no room either.

"Looks like you're stuck on the floor, Joe." J Man laughed, and Joe huffed and looked back at Mr. D, as if begging him to not force him to sit on the floor, which was hardwood. I stifled a laugh. D sighed, standing up from his seat across from all of us, and left the room. He came back with a lawn chair, making the rest of us, excluding Demi of course, laugh. D set it up for him and Joe sat down.

The best part, it was right next to me. Oh joy.

I hope you caught that sarcasm.

"Alright, as you may or may not know, there have been some problems onset." D started, and paused.

"Like what?" I asked, and I heard Joe laugh beside me. What the hell was so funny?

"Like the fact that your personal lives are showing through on film. That shouldn't be an issue with professionals as yourselves. You all need to set aside your differences. I don't care if any of you are dating, if any of you have 'crushes' on each other," He used finger quotations around crushes, and I decided to interrupt again.

"Mr. D, I know you just clearly stated that you don't care about our 'crushing'," I used quotations, too. "But I haven't had a 'crush' since like, the second grade. Seriously." D just rolled his eyes and kept going.

"Anyways, it's your choice to do whatever you want with your lives. I just don't want the fact that anyone likes or dislikes anyone showing through in this movie. Are we all clear?"

"Yes sir." Kevin replied quietly, since the rest of us stayed silent.

"Good. Now I want you all to-" His sentence was cut short, and he huffed. "Joseph, would you like to share why your eyes have not left Ms. Slater's face this entire time? Enlighten us with why you can't stop staring at her." I felt my cheeks flush, and Joe didn't answer. I looked over at him very slightly, and his face was red. He suddenly became extremely interested in the hardwood floor.

"Listen guys, I know that you're teenagers. You're a lot younger than most actors expected to work under this much stress. But come on, can't you be more like the cast of High School Musical?" D asked us, and I felt the urge to interrupt again. It was my duty.

"Actually, Mr. Diamond. I happen to be very close with Ashley Tisdale, and she hates Vanessa." I said with a serious face, and I heard everyone else laugh.

"Ugh, meeting dismissed."

**A/N:Two chappies after this. BTW, i've been grounded for two weeks from the computer, so sorry for no updates lately. But I promise the end of this story will be up by tomorrow. Preview:**

_**It was right then and there when I decided I knew exactly what I had to do.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Why Not Now Hayley**

**Hayley POV**

"Oh my freaking God!" I shrieked, when I got to the set we were to be shooting at.

"What?" Alyson asked, freaking out, looking around for the fire. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Dudes! I'm EARLY!" I jumped up in the air and began clapping, while Alyson, J Man, and Nick just stared at me with disgusted looks on their faces. "What?" I asked them, and they just shook their heads and went back to whatever they were doing before. Just then the door to the auditorium we were shooting in opened and in walked Mr. D, who did a double take when he saw me.

"Hayley? Hayley Slater? Is that you? Because the Hayley I know is _never_ early!" D shouted, running up to me and giving me a hug. Awkward much? Yeah, I'd agree. As soon as he released me, Joe walked in looking absolutely horrible.

"Joseph." I heard D sigh, and Joe just looked down. "Please explain to me and your cast mates why you look so disheveled, and smell like you haven't showered in a week."

"I'm not really up to doing anything right now Mr. Diamond. I'm sorry. If you'll give me forty-five minutes I could come back looking and smelling like a flower!" Joe announced, smirking at the end. I rolled my eyes at him, and he sighed when he saw that. I'm guessing this was his act to make me feel sorry for him? Not working, he should try a little harder.

"Alright, everybody enjoy your forty-five minute break." D said, and exited.

"Mr. D has left the building." Jordan stated, and laughed, even though it was clearly not funny. Alyson, Nick, and I looked at him like he was crazy, and he just stuck his tongue out at his and told us we wouldn't know true humor if it came and slapped us in the face.

Forty-five minutes and twenty stupid songs later Joe and D came back, Joe looking amazing. I hate it when he does that. Demi came in right after them, looking like her normal hideous self.

Ok, I think now would be the best time to admit something. I don't think that Demi is hideous at all, in fact she's pretty. I just don't think that being a bitch makes people pretty. But I guess jealousy isn't the most attractive thing either. I've really been thinking about the whole Joe situation. Him saying he likes me, me rejecting him, it just confuses me. I guess I'm looking for the fairy-tale boyfriend, but I'm wondering if Joe's really that guy.

Off the subject of boys, I was pumped for shooting today. We're finally shooting the Camp Rock song. It's like We're All In This Together from HSM, and that song just makes me smile. I was already smiling now and all that was going on was D's mouth. He just couldn't shut up about how upset he was this was our last day of shooting, how we were all leaving tomorrow, all the things that are making me even more excited.

Leaving behind the set meant leaving behind all the Joe and Demi drama. I would still see them, but I was no longer working with them. And I had already been asked to sign the contract for a sequel, and surprisingly I signed. It shocked everyone when I signed, but I guess this has been a good experience for the long run, and if a second movie comes with experiences similar to the ones I've had here, then I have a feeling these movies will come with a lot of life lessons. And I could really use those in the long run.

D said something, and it was finally time to shoot. It took forty-seven times, but we all finally perfected it. I went back behind the stage to get my water bottle when I heard everyone head out of the auditorium. How nice of them to just leave me alone. At least, I thought I was alone. That is until I heard footsteps behind me. I spun around to be face to face with Joe. I closed my eyes tight, hoping he'd disappear.

"I'm not going anywhere Hayley. You might as well open your eyes and face me." He told me, and I slowly opened my eyes. He was right, still there.

"It was worth a shot?" I said, more of a question that a statement. He shook his head and took a deep breath.

"Hayley, you asked me why now? Well now I'm saying why not now?" He searched my eyes for something, but got nothing. I was trying my best to show no emotion. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for being such a jerk the whole time you liked me! It's just that I don't think before I say stuff and this is all really confusing to me. And Hayley, do you want the complete and honest truth? And I swear it's all true." He asked me. I nodded.

"When I went into the first interview with that first magazine, I thought it was just your regular, 'What's your favorite color?' interview. But then they were all, 'Joe, have you heard the latest on Hollywood's love life?' And so I told her no, and then she was all, 'Well that's interesting, you know Hayley Slater, right?' And I told her that I knew you, you were a model for our prom theme shoot. And she was like, 'Well her love life is in full speed, it's just hit a little road bump including you.' I asked how, and they told me you admitted to them that you liked me and I just said OK. Then Nick started laughing! He was all, 'Serious? Hayley likes him? That's weird.' I didn't know what to do, it was...brother pressure. I just said I didn't like you because I thought Nick would be disappointed if I liked you. It was stupid, I know. So like, a couple days later, Kevo came home with a magazine and wanted me to read it. It was that one called, 'Hayley Speaks Out About Her Crush'. So I read it, and it just said you were upset that it got out. You had a personal conversation with one of your friends about liking me and then the next day everyone knew and you were embarrassed. Then it said you were a little upset that it was unrequited but other than that it was just a silly little rumor." I cut him off.

"Do you not realize that I know exactly what that article said, and you don't have to recite it to me?" He quickly apologized, then got back to his story.

"Anyways, you got signed then we started hanging out more and more, and the more time I spent around you the more I started to like you. And at that point I couldn't tell anyone because they all had heard that I didn't like you. Then I'd be a liar, and plus, fans don't like when I date people."

I cut in again. "What about Demi?"

"Would yo let me finish? God! Ugh, anyways. So I was really starting to like you, when Disney asked us to do this movie. So we agreed, and all we knew was that I was the lead, and the lead girl was Demi. So we met Demi, and she was nice and all, but something didn't sit right. So I asked her who else was in the movie, and she told me the other day she had met some pretty cool people in it named Hayley, Alyson, and Jordan. So I asked if the Hayley was you Hayley, and she said it was. She asked if I knew you or what, and Nick ruined everything by telling her that you were in love with me. Then Demi said she didin't think you were very pretty, then she told me good job on not going for you because I was too good for you. So I told her that even though that's her opinion, I still think that Hayley's very pretty, so then Demi asked if I liked you. I looked to Nick, who was laughing again, so I said no. Then I got this idea. Since you seemed to be playing the friends card with us I thought maybe if I went out with Demi then you might get jealous. So I just kinda did that."

My jaw was dropped open by the time he was finished. "Brother pressure?" I asked him, and he just sat there looking depressed. I didn't know what to do.

"I'm really, really, really sorry Hayley. If I could go back in time and fix this I would, I swear it I would." Joe told me. I just looked at him like he was nuts.

It was right then and there when I decided I knew exactly what I had to do.

**A/N:Next chapter is the last, but don't worry, when I finish this I'm starting a new one, plus adding one-shots that I wrote while I was grounded. next chapter is last, here's the preview:**

_**"No way! I even told her that she was out of place to say that stuff she did!"**_

_**"Oh, but you weren't. It's perfectly your place to sit and make fun of me, laugh at me, embarrass and humiliate me. You had every right to do that didn't you?" I asked, him, my voice raising.**_

_**"No, but I had more right than she did!" He fought back and my jaw dropped.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:LAST CHAPTER. how sad is that? I cried writing this, cuz now it's over...**

**Chapter 21: What About**

**Hayley POV**

I kept running over what I needed to tell Joe in my mind. Could I really tell him? He just sat there staring at me, still waiting for some type of reaction. All I wanted to do was leave, but I didn't want to be a coward and run away from everything. I looked Joe in the eyes and instantly regretted it. They were still just as beautiful as they'd always been. But this time, I'm seeing something I've never seen before. It was almost fear. Fear of rejection. He just spilled his guts and I haven't given him a direct answer to anything. I just sat there, and so did he. Both of us wondering how this would all turn out.

I took a deep breath and finally decided to speak. "If you actually liked me, why were you so rude about the whole thing?" I asked quietly, the one question that had been burning me since he began his little confession. "Joe, you laughed at me on national television. Saying sorry isn't going to make up for that. And it's not going to make up for the way you acted. Whenever I was brought up, you made it seem like you were thinking one thing every time."

"What's that?" He asked, his voice always quiet.

"Hayley likes me? How gross is that?" I told him, and he sighed and put his head in his hands. He stayed silent so I continued.

"Joe, you have no idea how miserable you made me. Everytime I saw you I would get nervous, afraid of what rude remark you were going to make this time, or how bad is he going to make me feel today? It went on like that for a year. Always dreading just seeing you. I tried my best to avoid you, and I was doing a damn good job until Miley's birthday."

Joe just sat there. I don't know what I expected him to do, but expected a little more than nothing. But he just stayed silent, head in his hands, completely still. If I hadn't known better I'd guess he was dead.

"I was minding my business talking to Ashley when I find out that you are in this freaking movie. The one thing I actually looked forward to in my life. It was months and months away from you and all your shit. It was going to be awesome. Then you were dating a Demi and she was just flat out rude. I mean, when I met her the first time, she was perfectly fine. Then all of a sudden she's like, the epitome of a bitch? What the hell was that, Joe? Did you put her up to it?"

"No way! I even told her that she was out of place to say that stuff she did!"

"Oh, but you weren't. It's perfectly your place to sit and make fun of me, laugh at me, embarrass and humiliate me. You had every right to do that didn't you?" I asked, him, my voice raising.

"No, but I had more right than she did!" He fought back and my jaw dropped.

"Tell me one reason you had to do or say anything you did." I looked him right in the eye, and this time I felt nothing but hatred.

"You pulled me in the middle of a Hollywood scandal. Do you know how much damage that put on the band?"

"Oh my God. I pulled you into it? I have told everyone a million times that nothing was even supposed to get out! I wanted it to be a secret! But no, the press has to be retarded and publish every bit of information they here."

"Well then why didn't you sue, or pay to get the article taken out?" Joe asked, his voice getting louder and louder.

"Why didn't you just say you had nothing to do with it instead of calling my crush disgusting and a waste of your time?" I shouted, now fighting the tears.

Joe sighed, and looked at me. "I don't know. I guess all the stress got to me or something."

"It's just never your fault is it? Can't you just admit that you messed up? It's nobody elses fault, Joe. It's all yours, and you have got to live up to that. Face the music." I told him, almost laughing at him.

"Maybe it's not my fault! And what about you? It's the magazine's fault for eavesdropping?" I looked at him like he was stupid and he quickly shut up. I coughed a little bit, hoping my voice would return to normal.

"Joe, I liked you for a year and all you did was make fun of me. I've spent this entire time trying to get over you and now that I have, you want to get with me? This is messed up."

Joe stayed quietly, but looked straight at me, so I knew he was listening and taking in every word.

"I can't believe you would even think I'd still like you anymore, Joe. This is all screwed up and I don't want to be a part of it anymore." I took a deep breath in and grabbed my water bottle and gym bag that had towels in it from the activities of the day.

I walked to the edge of the stage and began stepping down the stairs and began walking to the door.

"Hayley, wait! I'm sorry! I'm stupid, I know! But I'm sorry! Please, I'm really really sorry!" Joe yelled after me, and I turned to say one last thing to him.

"Joe, it's too late to apologize."

**A/N:OMG it's over. I told you it was different from my other stories, no happy ending! Well, technically Hayley's happy that shes finally over Joe and crap, but Joe's not. Oh well, he was a jerk and he deserves it. haha. NO SEQUEL. sorry, but I've got an idea for a new story, and I want this to be the end. you guys decide what happens next. Remember, they are both signed for the sequel. haha. but seriously, i'm done with hayley, no matter how much i love her. i hope you guys enjoyed this story!!! REVIEWWWW!!!**

**amber.**


	22. authors note about NEW STORY

**Hey guys. Just to let you know, there will NOT be a sequal to Too Late To Apoligize. I'm sorry, there's not much more I can really do with the story. Also, someone WILL be taking over Blink 3 and Not Your Average FairyTale, they are just grounded right now so it will be a couple weeks. Nothing that I have control over, I'm really sorry. Once they're posted I'll put up A/N's in both those stories. Anyways, I'm about to start a new story called I'm The Girl. It will be 18 chapters long, another Joseph story. It's kind of a songfic, like every chapter is based off of a line in the song 'Tangled Up In Me' by Skye Sweetnam. But, I have hit a small road bump...I can't decide on a name to use. I already have the personality, looks, everything planned out for the main character, I just can't choose a name. I have a couple of ideas, which will be listed below. Vote on one, or vote OTHER and tell me what name you think would be good. I want first AND last names. Thank you so much and I hope you like the new story!!**

**Possible names:**

**McKenna Leonard (McKenna is one of my best friend's names, and I love it. Only problem, it's hard to type with the capital K and all. But I still like it.)**

**Kaitlyn Stark (I like the name Kaitlyn, and I can use the nickname Katie.)**

**Chelsea (not sure for a last name)**

**Vote on one of those, or tell me a full name that you like. (If you vote Chelsea, help me with a last name pretty please...)**

**THANKS;**

**Amber.**


End file.
